Prophecy of Tunare: The Legend Foretold
by Ariana Blaze
Summary: What starts out as a guild recruitment turns into the search for a fabled being who is rumored to be the only thing able to stop the coming of the Second Child of Innoruuk.
1. The Merry Kelethin Life

'Amidst the darkness there will be a light- a child born blessed of the keeper of nature- Tunare. She shall bear the name of holy fire, and live hidden among the faithful and the faithless until her spirit beckons her  
forth from misery and pain. When that day comes hence, she shall stand  
alone before the one darkness-the one evil-that time itself could not evade. Legend shall rise and darkness shall fall, lest the tides turn and  
both see eye to eye in the end. '  
Sacer' Adnexus Naturalis  
"Let fate answer their call..."  
  
ï§ï°ï»ï·ï»ï¦ï§  
  
Sweat dripped down the noble knights forehead as he knelt motionless  
upon the blood slicked ground gasping nervously for air as he shook  
wearily from battle. His sharp gray eyes pierced out from beneath his  
silver-tarnished helm and glared with such intense hatred up and the  
demons that stood before him and smirked at his lack of stamina. The  
slightest flinch from his tired body would surrender the life of the  
other knight held forcefully within their deadly grasps and that was  
not a risk he was sure he was willing to take.  
  
The woman smiled softly to the frightened boy and turned her hollow  
red eyes to the other woman within the grasps of a giant, long-dead  
corpse that hung upon her every move-every word- waiting for her next  
command as he held his massive, bony fingers around the fragile neck  
of his human victim. She slipped her dark indigo fingers through the  
silky, blonde tresses of the frightened woman's hair and stained it  
with the blood that still dripped from her hand. The woman pleaded  
over and over for the decency of sparing her son the pain of watching  
her failure and murder in a language that was not her own to keep the  
knight before her from being able to understand the words that fell  
from her mouth through tears of anguish. Yet her assailant just smiled  
and turned her devilish gaze back to the mortified boy before her and  
spoke to him with an accent unheard by his childlike ears.  
  
"Tis' time for you to become a man." She said delicately as the  
skeleton cackled hoarsely in the background over the horrendous  
screams that echoed from the mouth of the woman he held. The grip  
around the blonde woman's neck tightened and began to choke the icy  
breath from her lungs and crack the bones under immense pressure. For  
a few minutes she struggled violently- kicking forcefully and prying  
at the gigantic, bony fingers with her puny hands.  
  
Her son shouted through tears of pure hatred as he attempted to move  
yet again to save the only companion he had ever known throughout his  
life but found himself still like a stone statue unable to move, but  
able to see and hear all. He succumbed to the fate that now laid  
before him and released the tension in his muscles as he stopped  
attempting to break the force that bound him to the very ground on  
which he knelt. There was no use trying anymore- he had failed not  
only his mother, but he had failed himself.  
  
But, to his surprise, a low pounding echoed from behind him in  
rhythmical beats similar to that of a steady drum. The pounding grew  
louder and soon drowned out the cries of his dying mother and the  
chaos around him. Time itself seem to slow as a gust of air sent a  
chill up his spine and he glanced up to see a brilliant white steed  
leaping over his head and an elf woman leap off it's majestic back and  
onto the other demonic elf who stood dazed in shock. The two women  
landed forcefully into the mud and lashed out at each other rapidly as  
the horse reared up upon its hind legs and knocked the knights mother  
free from the undead demons grasp.  
  
The Tier' Dal woman kicked off her attacker and knocked the blade she  
held far from her grasp. The other elf slipped in the mud as she  
attempted to lift herself from the ground and evade the dagger wielded  
by the indigo elf. Barely missing the strike, she managed to scoop up  
her gleaming scimitar and spun around with her fist clenched tightly  
as she swung hard for the woman's..........  
  
The Merry Kelethin Life  
  
"Ariana, watch what you're doing!" a man shouted quickly at the girl  
who was enacting the scene beside him. Her eyes were shut tightly lost  
in the bravery of the story as she too clenched her fist tightly  
within her leather, fingerless gloves and swung around fully not  
noticing the other man walking over to her side. Her armored knuckles  
collided with full force at the bridge of the Wood-Elf's nose and sent  
him tumbling to the wooden platform in pain. Upon feeling the  
resistance, she opened her hazel eyes wide and closed her hand over  
her widely opened mouth and gasped in horror.  
  
"Oh, Tunare spite me!" she shouted as she quickly knelt down beside  
the fallen man and attempted to help him off the ground. He quickly  
shooed away her deadly hands and held his oil-covered fingers  
underneath his bleeding nose as he stood from the ground and glared  
harshly at the huddle of children that sat around Ariana and her other  
companion giggling quietly under their breath. Noticing that their  
laughs had been heard by the elder, they quickly quieted themselves  
and slunk over to where the other man stood ready nearby the center  
tree. "Maesyn, really, I am truly sorry. I 'ad no idea you were there,  
honestly!"  
  
Maesyn glared down angrily at Ariana as she bit her lower lip and  
began to twist the long, brown locks of her ponytail nervously. She  
shot quick glances over to the children and the other elf repeatedly  
as she tried not to look into his scornful eyes. The elder grasped a  
tight hold on her low-held chin and pulled it upwards so her eyes  
locked with his as he began to reprimand her as he did time and time  
before. The other man along the tree quickly placed his hand on the  
hilt of his sword as he watched Maesyn's actions towards Ariana  
closely.  
  
"What in the name of Tunare do you think you are doing child? Swinging  
your fists and swords around like that while there are civilians  
roaming the ramps...do you know what would've happened if a guard  
would've seen you acting as such?" he spat at her while still holding  
a tight grasp on her slender chin. Her eyes glared back in return for  
this public humiliation of her yet again being treated as a child.  
  
"I would've explained to the guard that Mulidin and I were telling the  
children a story like we always do when we come back from helping out  
at the Orcish Lift. I bet they'd even sit down and have themselves a  
listen too!" she sarcastically replied back to him as her temper  
slowly began to build.  
  
"I do not believe they would be so lenient on you, child, if you would  
have happened to cut somebody's head off. I can't seem to get through  
to you that this kind of action is not permitted. Story telling is one  
thing, but acting like one of these children that sit before you now  
during play does not come close to setting a good example for them,  
now does it?"  
  
Ariana shoved his hand away from her face and took two bold steps back  
and crossed her arms in defiance as he stared at her with a shocked  
look in his eye that was riddled with flaming anger.  
  
"I am not a child! As a matter of fact, I believe I could be a far  
better example to these children than you could considering one of us  
seems to still have a little more power than the other. After all,  
like everyone says.... it's awfully sad when a Druidess can out match  
any man that has ever stepped foot into your guildhall you witless  
buffoon!" Ariana's face flushed red with anger as she shouted back at  
the Ranger guild-master for insulting her as he did. She was such a  
tiny thing, Ariana was, but she had the fiery temper of equal to that  
of even the mightiest of dragons.  
  
"Ariana Blaze," Maesyn whispered from behind his clenched teeth, "It  
seems as though you have forgotten your place in this society. See it  
fit that you be within the quarters of the Heartwood Master within the  
hour. I will make sure he has a few choice words with you..." He stormed  
past Ariana with his shoulder-length chestnut hair blowing softly in  
the breeze. As he left, Mulidin left his stance at the tree and  
motioned for the children to leave, as Ariana remained standing with a  
rosy flush still lingering in her cheeks and just above her wrinkled  
brow.  
  
"Did I mention I really wish that man were dead?" she asked without a  
single flinch from anywhere but her lips. Mulidin shook his head,  
smiled softly at her, and stared at her with his charming green eyes.  
  
"Don't say that, Ari. One day it might actually happen, and then what  
will you do?" he laughed back as he tugged gently on her arm to motion  
for her to walk the high-rise platforms by his side. She calmed down  
within an instant upon hearing the serenity of his voice as she always  
had- a trait that most Bards carried with people.  
"Well when that day comes, I hope it's by my sword alone! I'd make him  
grovel for mercy though first...and I'd make him apologize for all the  
things he's ruined for me!"  
  
Mulidin paused her in her footsteps and placed a caring hand upon her  
bare shoulder while looking deep into her eyes. "You know I dislike  
him about as much as you do, but that decision he made so long ago  
about your life wasn't his decision alone- the other elders had a say  
in it too." Ariana rolled her eyes knowing that his reasons were  
always going to come between her and her rants.  
  
"Can't you for once just say 'I know, you're absolutely right, Ari!'  
and just let out all your anger and everything like everyone else  
does? I don't understand how you can always stay as collected as you  
are." She fumbled through her pockets quietly and shuffled around a  
few shiny, golden coins within the palm of her hand and placed them in  
Mulidin's as she glanced up and over her shoulder at the numerous  
ramps and bridges she had yet to climb up the trees to get to the  
guildhall that she once used to call her home.  
Mulidin quietly counted out the small coins and tucked them in a small  
pouch on the side of his dusty backpack. "Countless blessings of  
Erollisi, Ariana. The Goddess of Love sheds her light upon me so  
graciously that I cannot help but spread it to others."  
"Say, you better be heading on up there, shouldn't you?" he asked.  
She nodded resentfully and turned to walk up into the tops of the  
tall, evergreen trees. "Aye, I'll meet you at Heartwood Tavern as  
usual. Could you grab me an ale or two so I have somethin' to sit down  
to?"  
Mulidin never answered but watched closely as she walked further and  
further away. He sighed softly as if he were lost in a dream as every  
move she made enticed him to watch her even more. There was a certain  
chaotic beauty around her that no other woman he would ever lay eyes  
on could ever dare possibly dream of matching. So carefree and  
delightful was this young Wood-Elven girl he had taken to so long ago  
that he couldn't help but love her. However, he also couldn't help but  
hide it from her as well as he did. There was always that fear of  
loosing what he had of her- even though he would've given everything  
he ever had to have more. Though, if he lost her, he'd have nothing to  
live for- no will to see another poetic sunrise or sunset. It was  
better this way, he thought. He lived holding her love in his dreams.  
  
Playfully, he tossed one of the pieces of gold up in the air and began  
to hum to himself a giddy little song that uplifted his spirit and  
magically enhanced his speed as he ran off to the tavern to wait for  
Ariana's return.  
  
ï§ï°ï»ï·ï»ï¦ï§  
Kelethin was a city hidden away from the pain and suffering on Norrath  
by the canopies of tall, and majestic looking evergreens and pines  
that towered high above the forest floor. Each tree was encircled by a  
wide wooden platform and laced into a complex road map by sturdy, rope  
bridges and long, wooden ramps that ascended and descended from tree  
to tree. Traveling caravans gasped in awe once the first branches are  
pushed past their eyes and the Elven city was no longer just a part of  
their childhood imagination. The greens, browns, and hazels were  
painted in elegant designs upon every tiny door as heavenly music and  
carefree laughter carried by a breeze accented the atmosphere.  
  
With each and every step she took, Ariana loved Kelethin more and  
more. No one outmatched her love for this arboreal city, and she made  
it known to everyone through the complacent smile that was always  
perched upon her lips as she smiled at each merchant, guard, and  
novice that was trying to find their true path in life. Some say it  
was her Druidic sense that made her adore every dew drop that kissed  
the pale green leaves that rustled in the cool wind and find the  
perfect melody in a Meadowlarks simple song, but she did not feel the  
same. This city and its people held such places in her heart because  
they were the only home she swore she would ever know.  
  
After a peaceful half an hours walk, Ariana finally arrived at the  
doorstep of a rather massive building in elvish standards that had a  
certain charm to its structure. The doors were large, thick, and  
surrounded by elegant patterns drawn out in gold around the buildings  
frame. Above the double doors, a small little sign connected to the  
roof by chain links softly swayed back and forth with the cool breeze  
that occasionally swept past the broad leaves of the trees. 'Soldiers  
of Tunare,' it read- and gave Ariana a strong sense of pride and  
patriotism just through reading the words quietly to herself before  
she pulled open and quietly walked into the fire-lit room.  
Across the front hall, another Elven woman knelt upon the ground with  
a young boy sitting before her focusing intently upon the spell book  
that he held close to his face with both shaking hands as he attempted  
to read the words scribed on the tan pages. Ariana smiled at the two  
remembering what it was like being in that same position so long ago  
when she too was an apprentice Druid. She too remembered the woman who  
helped the young boy; fore it also was the same person she sought  
guidance from when Ariana was too worried to speak to another Elder's  
ears about. Her face was slender and framed by thin, black hair that  
was swept back in a low pony tail that was draped over her right  
shoulder as she leaned forward to correct the boys pronunciation of  
his incantations. Frustrated with being unable to pronounce the word  
with the same fluency as his instructor, the young boy threw the book  
aside and began to shout as if he wanted the entire guildhall to know  
of his troubles.  
  
"I don't know how anyone could even begin to cast this stupid spell! I 'aint going to need it anyways...I'll just forage my own food wherever I go!" he shouted as his ears flushed pink with anger. The woman quickly left his side to fetch and dust off his rather new-looking leather book that he so carelessly tossed aside. Ariana chuckled quietly within the shadow and walked over to the little elf to stand him up off the ground. She leaned forward and quietly whispered into his ears while reaching for one of his little hands. His tiny, pointed ears perked up slightly and his deep blue eyes grew wide as he opened the hand she held to find a warm little bread –cake resting upon his palm.  
  
"It's delpa," Ariana laughed," Not delpia. It just takes time- I had the same problem myself when I was learning those 'ol spells." She tussled about the boys snowy white locks of hair and sent him scurrying along his way after he tucked his spell book into his worn backpack he inherited from the other elfish lady a few days before.  
  
"Use your skills wisely, Master Sunsoar!" the elder shouted just as the young boy slammed the guild doors behind him. With a sweet smile she sighed and collected the boys forgotten parchments from the wooded floor.  
  
"Treldias sure is growin' up fast, isn't he?" Ariana stated as she shook her head and began to unsnap the buckles upon her thick, leather chest-plate to remove it. It stuck to her only a little from sweating as she began to pull it off and set it down upon the ground next to where she stood. She aired out her olive-green tank that she wore underneath and fumbled around her neckline furiously until she was able to grasp hold of the charm she had been wearing since she was nothing more than a babe. The little trinket was beautiful, but practically antique- it was a small, golden leaf similar to that of a maple with a deep blue, star sapphire gleaming brightly in the center with tiny silver strands being laced in loops around it.  
"Aye, he sure is." The other elf giggled at the thought of the young boy. "Yet, so have you, Ariana. It does not seem like it was too long ago that I was teaching you to cast the same spell." The black haired elf closed in close to Ariana and grasped a hold of the necklace she still bore around her neck for a closer look. "Not as shiny as it used to be...perhaps you should go have it polished up at the Sparkling Glass. I'm sure they'd have that thing looking beautiful in no time again."  
  
Ariana grasped the charm of it back from the other woman and began to rub it raw between her rough thumb and middle finger. There was not a single moment where she remembered ever taking the pendent off, or even having the desire to. It was almost as if the trinket was a living part of her spirit that she could bear to be parted with. "No," she mumbled," No one sees it anyways, Aliafya, it's my good luck charm...I suppose."  
  
"What brings you here so late in the afternoon, Ari? I would hope you didn't get yourself into too much trouble again like last time..." Aliafya laughed heartily as she led Ariana closer to the back of the guildhall. The merchants smiled sheepishly at her and bowed their heads slightly as her beauty graced past them. Ariana bit her lower lip slightly as Aliafya turned her cool green eyes upon her face and began to search for the answer. "Oh, Ari..." she mumbled through a long, airy sigh, "please tell me you had nothing to do with why Maesyn stormed in her not an hour ago requesting Master Heartwood."  
  
"Well," Ariana whispered as she nervously began to play with the tiny, golden earring at the point of her miniature ears, "I somewhat punched him I suppose. As much as I loved doing it, you have to believe me it was on accident." Aliafya softly placed her hand above her own tanned lips to hide her smile from the rest of those around her.  
  
"My, my, my, child. T'was no wonder that man was almost in tears...I suppose it was a good hit then, eh?" Aliafya chuckled as she pulled Ariana into the corner of the room where they had hoped to gain a little privacy so they could both speak their mind of the cynical, old man. Their merriment, however, was rather short lived when a clearing of the throat interrupted them by another elder within the room. He was a slightly taller man than Ariana with short, brown hair that was evenly laced with strands of gray to show signs of his aging. Within his right hand he held a thick and jagged staff that stood only a few inches shorter than him upon which he was beginning to hold his weight. The look in his dark eyes was stern, and the longer he stared at her with such coldness, the lower her ears sank in shame.  
  
"Follow me, my child." He said. The Heartwood master had been well known for his deep and cheerful voice that usually calmed the souls of many when they entered his halls seeking his wisdom and guidance. This time he spoke without the slightest light of happiness within any of his words. Ariana grew worried by this as she turned her gaze back over her shoulder to Aliafya who had the same concerned fear in her eyes as she followed the Heartwood Master up the stairs.  
  
The never-ending stairway was narrow and brightly lit as the torch flames sparkled off the gold designs that wound themselves along the finely polished, wooden walls. Ariana remembered such happy memories or running up and down this stairwell in the past, but they did not brighten her spirits anymore now. With each step she ascended, her feet grew heavier and became almost unbearable to lift from the last stair they pressed hard against. She did not know what it was exactly about her Master this day that made her so nervous, but a dark shadow lingered in her heart and whispered ill tidings that something was wrong.  
  
At the top of the stairs was another set of the same, beautiful doors that were on the front of the guildhall. The elf pushed them open with the top of his wooden cane and let in a rush of the cool, evening air.  
  
Outside, Ariana found herself above the treetops and underneath a perfect star-kissed sky. The quiet moon barely peaked it's luminous, crystal light above the shadowed mountain peeks that lingered mysteriously in the distance. She tilted back her head and gazed upward- connecting each star together to form imaginary pictures as gentle breezes slipped past her bare skin and chilled her mighty bones. There was one star in general she always found that always captivated her more than the other thousands of diamonds that were nestled upon the black nothingness behind it. This star she loved so much shined brighter than any other star within that same sky and made them envious of its heavenly beauty. The aqua colored star was named "Aaima'riox"-by Ariana when she was just a child beginning to learn the Elven language of old. "Aaima'riox" meant "divine hope" in Norrath's common tongue, and was a name, Ariana thought, was worthy enough of a perfect star.  
  
"Ariana," the Heartwood Master shouted from another building across the way- breaking Ariana from her trance, "Do come in."  
  
Ariana hurried forward across another of the cities rope-bridges and found herself within a very familiar building that warmed her heart the second she entered. It was small, and peaceful- lit only by a fire crackling in its tiny hearth.  
  
Her Master shut the door quietly behind them, and smiled at Ariana who was searching the room to see if everything was still in the same place it had been years ago. Her big, beautiful eyes stared out happily as old memories raced through her mind wildly and made her worried frown fade away for only a moment. The Heartwood Master smiled faintly at Ariana, but his smile soon faded into dread and sorrow as he moved his was over to a large chair made out of thick, golden-colored twigs that were tied together by the strongest blades of dried grasses.  
  
"Maesyn had quite the quarrel with you earlier...unless my ears deceived me." He said as Ariana sat herself down next to the warm fire close to his side. "I believe he said you viciously mauled him...in front of children none the less."  
  
Ariana turned her gaze away from his and stared calmly into the fire. "I did not 'maul' him, My Lord, I accidentally hit him while Mulidin and I were telling the children a story. He practically walked himself into it, really."  
  
"I also was informed that you were quiet disrespectful to him. Calling him a 'Witless Buffoon', and other such things?"  
  
"Only because he called me a child, My Lord...as you can tell I am no longer one of those." She spat as her temper began to flare up yet again.  
  
The Heartwood Master smirked quietly and continued to stare at his old pupil...his past daughter. He smiled at how the flames danced freely in her sparkling, hazel eyes-and remembered how she received that same name she was forced to bear now.  
  
"Not all things have been changed with you, dear Ariana." He smiled," Tunare has graciously allowed you to maintain that inner fire of yours that sets off your temper so easily. 'Blaze' truly was a name meant only for you, my dear."  
  
Ariana's eyes quickly grew solemn at the mention of her gained name. "It should never have come to that," she whispered," If it weren't for Maesyn, I would still be a Heartwood...I would still be your own." She followed his movements as he left his grand throne and walked over to the window to avoid her pained eyes.  
  
"That choice was not his alone to make, my child...nor was this one." His voice softened to but a whisper as he looked out onto the enchanted forest in which his people harbored from harm.  
  
"No punishment could be as cruel as to taking ones family from her. What ever it is, I will be able to over come." She triumphantly boasted as she stood up from her soot-covered step.  
  
"Ariana Blaze," his voice shattered as tears began to swell up within his divine, loving eyes. "From this moment hence, you are no longer a child of the Soldiers of Tunare. You must leave..."  
  
Ariana froze instantly as if a massive force had just rendered her useless. Life once again turned her back on her and let the shadows overwhelm her with ill tides that she was not ready to face. First it was being denied the only man she had ever known as a father, and now she was being exiled from the haven that sheltered her and provided her with everything she needed to get to where she was today.  
  
"Maesyn has put you up to this, hasn't he? Father, please, if I must I will beg at his feet for forgiveness!" she shouted erratically as she turned his face ever so gently away from his trance towards hers to look into his deep eyes.  
  
"It was my decision, Ariana. The Soldiers have nothing for you except cherished memories now...you have to leave."  
  
"And where would you have me go? If my allegiance is no longer needed here, then please tell me where it is better off served?" she screamed through clenched teeth. Such hatred fumed once again within her veins as she attempted to free herself from this fate her Master had placed before her.  
  
"Another man was in here naught more than a night ago asking me to aid him with the most respectable Druid taught by my own two hands. He spoke of such wonderful things- adventure, heroism, and a close-knit group of people that he himself commands. They call themselves, "The Honorable", and the things he mentioned seemed only fit for one person."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you promised my services to a group of people that I have never met in my life?" she shouted," For all you know they could be anything but honorable!"  
  
"Ariana, please, I implore you- calm yourself! The man traveled with three others by his side- one I know to be a member of the High Counsel of Erudin who sits at the side of Al' Kabor himself! You will learn far more things with these brave souls than you ever could here...this I know!"  
  
"No, Master- you know nothing." She began as she stormed furiously to the same door through which she entered. Hesitantly, she paused and turned her eyes back to his frozen figure and just stared at him angrily as the speechless look lingered upon his wrinkling face. "I have devoted my life entirely to this...and yet I am so rudely pushed out the front door by all of you- knowing that no one would care if I possibly never came back again."  
  
He motioned forward to comfort her as he whispered, "You know that is not true, Ariana."  
  
"Isn't it? Tell me then, my lord, why has my fate always been against me? Why is it that everything that matters to me must be stripped away as such? Since you wish so strongly of me to leave then fine, so be it. I will no longer be your burden..." she mumbled with a quaky voice as she shut the door sharply behind her before he had the chance to respond.  
  
Slowly, he walked back to the comfort of his own wooden chair, and sat himself down before the warmth of the fire. The coals blazed red and cackled loudly while he rubbed his wrinkled brown in frustration. Nothing hurt him more than seeing her unhappy...but it really was for her own good. Perhaps someday he could even convince himself of that reason.  
  
"Burn brightly, my dear Ariana Blaze- fore I believe your fate shall bestow upon you more honor and glory than these forests could ever offer you." He whispered quietly as he stared intently into the enchanting fire that burned within his hearth. 


	2. Unwanted Appearances

Upon reaching her destination, Ariana pushed one of the massive double doors open with her brute force. The hinges of the door were growing old and rusted- making the door creak annoyingly as it slowly opened. This was the place to be when all else seemed unbearable to ones own mind, or for when ones belly yearned for a hot meal-and ale to wash it down with. Needless to say, the Heartwood Tavern was a haven for adventurers and townsfolk alike from dawn until dusk.

The place was packed and even more lively than usual on this cool, spring evening. Elves formed the majority of the taverns populace, but strangers from lands abroad too filled the room, as Ariana noticed when she spied Humans, Halflings and even some Barbarians commuting together at the same little table close to the fire. Sadly, however, Ariana could see little more above the raging crowd that danced and swayed backed and forth from idle drunkenness as they pushed hard against her- making it rather difficult for her to even get through the front doors.

The tips of her ears flushed red and lowered slightly in frustration as she began to unwrap a tiny bundle that was tucked beneath her mud-covered, silver belt. She untied the little grass weave that wound tightly around the brown Terri-cloth and unfolded the pieces erratically as she clung on to the little pouch in order to make sure the contents didn't fall out. Before it was completely unfolded, Ariana removed one dried bat wing that felt as if it was covered with a light film of oil and held it before her eyes as she began to whisper beneath the roar of the crowds laughter.

As she spoke, the tiny wing she held in her hand began to glow a bright green and seemed to dissolve into her glove-covered hand. Weight instantly began to shift within Ariana's body- and she felt lighter than a cloud floating high in the heavens above. She could no longer feel the long-endured resistance beneath the soles of her thick, leather boots- and she suddenly gained a strange sense of height that she was quite unaccustomed to. Sure enough, Ariana floated higher in the room and now had amazed faces that were glancing upward as her floor. For a few moments she just floated above them as her eyes searched the far reaches of the room for the kindly face that should've been waiting her arrival as planned. Once the high-spirited Half Elf was found, Ariana smiled amusingly to the men below her feet and walked normally over to a worn, rectangular table that was nestled into the far corner- far away from the turmoil of the room.

"A lil' help please?" she asked as Mulidin stood from his darkened seat and reached high for her hand. He pulled her as close as he could manage to him and held on to her tight as she concentrated hard, refocused her weight, and dropped slightly as gravity once again grabbed hold of her Elven body. Slowly, he put her back upon the ground and pulled back the chair opposite his own for her to sit upon.

"Well, how'd your meeting with Master Heartwood go?" he asked as he grabbed his empty acrylic mug and sorrowfully looked at the lack of his golden colored liquor. Ariana shook her head angrily and lifted her boots upon the table as she began to rock back and forth in her chair. Once again, she un-tucked her pendent from her chest-piece and began to rub the star sapphire center raw. Mulidin watched her hand upon the trinket intently, and then lifted his green eyes back to Ariana's flushed ears.

"Ari? What happened up there?" he pursued again.

" Maesyn convinced him to disband me from the guild hall. From the second I left that building, I was no longer a Soldier of Tunare!" she shouted without looking Mulidin in the eye. She just stared angrily out at the happy faces across the room.

" Master Heartwood didn't object to it at all? I find that a bit 'ard to believe if you ask me."

"No, he actually agreed with Maesyn! He actually told me the reason he was doing it was because I can no longer benefit from his 'wisdom and guidance.' He even believes that so strongly that he has tied me into a foreign guild- and doesn't even tell me who it is that is in command of it. I don't even think he knows! It's givin' me a headache just thinking about it…. so for Tunare's sake could you just get me an ale?" she rambled as she bumped her head continuously on the worn edges of the back of her chair. Her slender ears perked up slightly as they picked up the sound of aggravation looming deep within a huddle of drunken Barbarians that were mumbling silly tales back and forth to one another and laughing hysterically. A miniature Halfling woman erupted past the knees of these "Gentle Giants of the North" and cursed sharply as she struggled regaining proper balance of a large bronze tray that teetered within her little hands.

"Bloody Barbarians! Watch where ye be stepping before I cut ye off at yer shins!" the roughneck woman shouted over her shoulder. Mulidin rushed over quickly to the worn Hobbit's side and carefully grabbed a hold of the mug-filled tray just seconds before the ale would've soaked the very ground upon which the little woman was to walk.

"Perhaps you should find some sturdier bar-maidens to do this type of work, Sophia." Mulidin chuckled as the Halfling tucked her ebony hair back into her golden-colored hair net.

"Nah, doing the dirty work keeps a few more gold in me pockets than if I 'ad another hand to pay." She chuckled as she looked at the blisters that were bubbling on top of her stubby, hairy toes. Sophia was a short, stalky woman – as most Halflings were with their merry bellies, and had her long ebony hair pulled back into a single, loose bun tied close to the top of her neck.

" I think ye already 'ad enough to drink, Ari…. looking awful ye are." Sophia pulled back the ale she was about to slide to Ariana to her tray as she looked at Ariana's dazed face.

"A foul evening can have the same effect on a person, and I'm afraid she's having one of the foulest." Mulidin protested as he gave Ariana his own frothy mug to drink from. With out a second thought, Ariana accepted and took a large first gulp and slammed the brew back down upon the table.

"Aye, I can tell. What Maesyn do this time?" she asked while Mulidin lifted a quirky smile at how everyone knew about the Ranger Elder and Ariana's constant brawls.

Ariana traced the brim of her mug with the tips of her fingers as she retold the story for a second time that evening. " Getting me in trouble as always…let me just sum it up for you and say I am no longer under Druidic guidance and now am a servant of "The Honorable." She said with sarcastic enthusiasm at the name of the dreaded guild.

"Oh, Ari…" Sophia whispered as she placed a caring hand upon the Druid's shoulder. Ariana shook her head and shoed the little Halfling's hand away.

"Maybe he's right…I just don't want to leave Kelethin behind. The city guards say there's still a threat for an Orcish raid…. if something were to happen I…" she began before Mulidin interrupted her quickly.

"What do you mean ' leaving Kelethin'?" If Ariana was to leave Kelethin it meant he would be left behind and possibly never able to see her again. Since the day they had met- they had been with one another each and every day without fail. Did she have to leave him? Was she going to leave him?

Ariana's eyes met his and she bit her lower lip realizing her stupidity of mentioning the subject. "It's a traveling party, Mulidin…I have to go with them."

"Me too, right? I mean- you and I are an unstoppable duo, remember? Master Heartwood told your guild leader that too, right?" he mumbled as he began to scoot his chair closer up to the table. Once again, Ariana turned her beautiful gaze away from his and stared back out into the busy crowd. Deep down within his heart he knew what she was going to say; he was sure he never wanted to hear it.

"I don't know, Muli. I suppose when I meet the man I could protest your addition…but if he refuses I'm not sure how I could escape fealty. Until then, don't worry…just Ari and Mulidin, remember?" she said as she linked her pinky with his and kissed the back of her fist. He tightened his grasp upon her rough hand and forced a smile upon his face to only lighten her mood. The two lifted their mugs and drank the golden brew heartily - ignoring the dismal mood that engulfed both of their spirits.



Once again, the massive tavern doors were thrown open with a beastly gust that tossed aside those who stood within the doors inward swinging path. Within the doorway stood three white-cloaked travelers who's faces were masked from the torchlights that lit the walls around them. One of these snowy beings seemed to be a giant by his size and had a long, wooden pipe from which miniature puffs of smoke billowed out from its red-hot center. Another too was slightly tall- and feminine in shape while the last was slender, and of obvious Elvish decent. Their satin cloaks seemed clean, and looked as if they were almost unused- fore there was no mud draped from the tips of the cloth that hovered gently above the ground.

"Evening, Masters! 'An welcome to the Heartwood Tavern!" shouted one of the courteous bartenders as he wiped his hands clean and brushed table scraps to the already messy ground.

The shortest traveler looked up to his two other companions and asked in Elvish what they wanted. The woman glanced up at the gigantic brute and whispered untranslatable words then looked back down at the elf and nodded in consent.

"We need one ale, a vodka, and a fruit juice please." The man said as he placed a cool, platinum coin within the bar tenders reach. After he made sure the coin was in safe keeping, the man turned and pulled back his white hood, revealing his handsome High-Elven face. His eyes gleamed like bright sapphires in the lantern light and contrasted greatly with the pale color of his skin and short platinum-white locks of hair. Shortly after, the other two satin-cloaked figures followed his lead and brushed back their hoods showing their much different faces and complexions.

The tallest of the three was indeed the mightiest Barbarian that had ever stepped through the short doors of the tavern in all its years of glory. Indeed he looked like a man no other would dare trifle with in fear that they would be broken in two just by a mere poke to their side. Yet the brutality of this man was somewhat questionable when one looked upon his hearty face. It was round and most definitely cheery with cheeks dotted by little brown freckles and masked by a full auburn beard that flowed like a mane.

The woman that stood close beside him was obviously of Erudite heritage- with her chocolaty brown skin and slightly elongated forehead. Her smile was sweet and polite as her lime green eyes peeked out from behind her golden bifocals and watched the chaos all around her. The sleek, coolness of her meek smile hinted at the greatness of her wisdom and intellect that rivaled all except for the infamous Al' Kabor.

"I do think our stay is going to be rather too short lived, Drevian. I am not used to such spirited customs- this city really is quite charming." The woman calmly chucked as she rested her palm upon the Barbarian man's bicep. He smiled back sweetly and wrapped his arms around her littler waist to pull her close.

"Aye," the elf spoke in answer as he rolled his dashing, blue eyes. " Nothing more charming than a bunch of careless, tree-loving, mongrels."

"Here we are, fair Lords! I 'ope they'll wet 'yer whistle!" The bartender chuckled before the Barbarian caught his attention with an accidentally violent tap on the shoulder. The elf cringed under the pressure and began to rub his shoulder raw while looking with fear in the Barbarian's eyes.

"For Keiarra, we say 'My Lady'." He boomed as a childish smile crept across his face that beamed from ear to ear. Keiarra covered her face with her gentle hands and laughed heartily at her friend.

"Zharden, my love, you really must stop that! You almost took the poor gentleman's arm off. You are quite a bit stronger than you tend to realize sometimes." Keiarra laughed as Zharden's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Say there, Sir, 'ye actin' awfully jumpy t'night. Somtin' da matter with ye?" Zharden asked as he placed his battle-bruised hand upon Drevian's shoulder. Poor Drevian was so startled that the mug from which he drank fumbled slightly between his fingers before he calmed his nerves down and turned to face the multi- racial crowd. His eyes panned the room nervously—almost like a thief would while in disguise amongst a roomful of militiamen.

"Aye, I will be fine. It's just been awhile since I've even stepped foot on these forest grounds…" the elf mumbled under a sip of his frothy ale while his eyes wandered in deep thought.

"It has probably changed a great deal since you were a boy, Drevian. Do not let it trouble you so- these are still the same trees of the Faydark that harbored you from danger many a time, I presume." Keiarra smiled at her friend softly.

"That isn't what troubles me- it's the fact that this place hasn't changed one bit that does. The same crowd…the same laughter….even the same, sap-sweetened air makes me nervous."

"Not so many happy memories within these walls, I believe?" her brow wrinkled in worry as she placed her divine hand upon Drevian's back in sympathy. It was almost as if she was trying to steal all the thoughts that tumbled about chaotically from his very mind as she carefully noted the lost glance upon his pale face. He quickly broke from his trance after shrugging away her very touch and readjusted his posture to bring himself to be taller- trying to impress even himself.

"None that I can't handle…" he boasted. "I've just had many run-ins with our new addition that I don't look forward to remembering. Just believe me when I say this will not be a pleasant introduction."

No matter how calm Drevian made himself out to be, when the moment of truth finally came- Drevian's face turned even paler. A brief split in the crowd revealed an occupied table across the way where the very woman he dreaded finding sat- drowning her anger over numerous pints of ale that were beginning to pile on the tables edge. What made the situation even worse, was that she was not alone. The one factor Drevian had not counted on was the possibility that the Half- Elf that used to be Ariana's constant shadow still held that role.

"Perhaps now would not be a wise time to confront her…it is not polite to interrupt good company with petty business follies." Keiarra recommended as she took a delicate sip from her cup of juice. Behind her, Zharden chuckled heartily at the ghostly appearance of his elven friend when he slapped his back hard, three times in merriment.

"Seems 'ta me the company woun't matter…I 'lieve Pointy Ears is afraid of that there little one. 'An she looks 'ta be a perty little thing." Instantly, Drevian shot an icy glare up at the humored Barbarian and slammed his mug down hard upon the bar behind him.

"There is nothing even remotely frightening about that Druid, do you hear me!? As a matter of fact," he began as he dug a few silver coins out of his pack and tossed them onto the bar-top, "I am going to walk over there right now and make sure the rules are perfectly clear!"

He stormed on his way as the crowd began to huddle around the pair in silence to hear one of Mulidin's adventurous tales of exciting origin.



"It was about a hundred years ago when this unfortunate story began. A young Bard, much like myself, was a brilliant performer and a composer of songs unheard by most mortal ears. Yet unlike most Bards, this man was a wanderer- treading the never ending plains of Karana perfecting his song and playing for his supper." Mulidin started as the crowd encircled them tightly with eager eyes that pierced him from all directions. The tavern-folk appeared to be almost mesmerized by Mulidin's captivating voice as not one of them said a single word or took a deep breath- just out of fear they would mask his own, humble speech.

"This is the one about Kelkarn, isn't it?" Ariana laughed out of a drunken haze. Casually, Mulidin smiled back at his worn companion and nodded before continuing his unhappy tale.

"One lonely night, poor Kelkarn was caught in one of the Karana's horrific storms that would inspire fear into the hearts of even the bravest of men. He roamed blindly for hours seeking out some form of shelter that could harbor him until the storm wore itself out- and as luck would've had it, he stumbled upon a small wagon with warm lights peaking out like a shining beacon through two miniature windows. But luck would soon turn tides against him…"

"Dear Kelkarn was taken in by the ancient dweller of the wagon- and for this, he was forever grateful. So when the crone asked him to listen to a piece of music she herself had begun, he could not refuse."

"The woman unwrapped a gorgeous lute completely inlaid with opal and began to play her song. Yet this song she played was strange and chaotic- something Kelkarn never heard in all his time of composing. The old woman then stopped in mid song and promised the lute to Kelkarn if only he could finish the song in her stead. Being a gracious guest…he accepted…. and sealed his own doomed fate."

"What happened next, laddie? The ol' woman chop 'im to bits?" a noble dwarf threw in excitingly before Mulidin could continue on with his tale. Sweet Mulidin took no offence to the interruption and kindly shook his head and continued yet again to keep his anxious crowd from waiting anymore.

"Almost instantly, the song he was set to finish drove Kelkarn to insanity. Growing tired of the lack of inspiration, he convinced himself quickly that the only way he would receive it was to pay for it by spilt blood. Many wanderers of the plains lost their lives that very night at the hands of Kelkarn and his demonic melody."

"For weeks the murders continued- and finally one night…inspiration came to him and he finished the song. Unfortunately, he finished it on the very night he was captured and sent to death."

"Before he was sent off to die, however, he was once again greeted by the crone who sent him to his doom. After handing the lute to his chained hands, she vanished- never to be seen again. Still demonically crazed, he played the song over and over again- driving away the guard who feared the dreaded tune. When the music finally stopped, the guards sent for him…. Only to find melted flesh upon the ground beneath a pile of bloody bones made of glistening opal. The dear Bard, even then, did not find peace…fore his bones were reincarnated…. and now he still lives as the undead within an inn in the dark city of Paineel to play the song that took so many innocent lives…" Mulidin finished quietly before a loud outburst echoed from beside him. He blushed lightly as the entire crowd cheered at his magnificent tale so loud that travelers upon the dark, forest floor could have possibly heard the clapping. However not all within the tavern that peaceful night appreciated the story- or the storyteller himself.

"I see you're still telling your ridiculous myths." Drevian laughed coldly as he continued over to their tableside while keeping a nervous hand on the pouch of money that was still tied tightly to his glistening belt. The entire crowd ceased their merriment and glared coldly at the haughty elf for interrupting the good fun they had spent much money on having.

In shock, Mulidin turned his attention upward at the approaching man and chuckled quietly at his disbelief of such a legendary tale. "I assure you, good sir, that my tales are no myths. A Bard's tale is never a lie- just a truth told in a creative manor."

The man laughed heartily to himself then spat on the worn wooden floors beneath his wooden feet while Mulidin still kept calm even after such a horrible insult. Unfortunately for Drevian, his laughter was to be short lived when another elf recognized it from years past, and a dark memory all but forgotten was relived. His laughter sank deep to the drums of her already aching inner ear and caused them to perk up high and flush a fiery red that upheld her name. Something within her mind clicked just then, and a flash of traumatic memories raced through her mind without leaving a single detail misplaced. Ariana remembered that haughty laughed- and hated it with her entire being. With a fluid grace, she thrusted her chair a few feet back and unsheathed her blade only to rest it upon the familiar elf's throat where it scratched his pale, throat.

"This is no good sir, Mulidin." She growled hoarsely through her teeth while pressing her scimitar harder against his neck. Almost the entire room tensed up in a nervous silence around the two as they glowered at each other- neither of them quivering in fear. Drevian gulped lightly and manage to summon up the courage to show off yet another one of his infamous smirks that taunted even the strongest of men. "I find it a bit strange to think you found the nerve to bring your filth close to my presence again."

"I find it strange to think that you should call me 'filth', yet I am not the one with caked mud upon my boots and dirt smeared across my face." He mocked, before he growled and pressed her sword even harder against the knick in his throat. The rage that lingered within her eye was frightening to all those who dared to stare deep enough to find it.

"Speak again, De'Lerick- I will have no guilt shackled to my spirit for your death. My end will not be such as yours…."

Instinctively, Drevian whispered words untranslatable to Ariana's ears and slyly positioned his hand near her small frame. A strange static was drawn to his lanky fingertips and glowed brightly as it was passed on from his palm into her unprepared body- where it raced through her veins and staggered her heartbeat until she fell over in pain. Yet this bold action proved to be rather short lived when another slip of cold steel caressed his neck muscles and his body pulled back in a lock beneath Mulidin's mighty arms. Drevian's life would have been forfeited at that very moment is Mulidin would've proceeded with his duty if it weren't for Zharden's massive, glowing blades and Keiarra's spell lingering upon the tip of her elegant tongue.

"Easy now, ladies. All we did come here for was a nice meeting- not a dual to the death, mind ye'. These poor folk are all up in shambles now!" Zharden pleaded as he outstretched his beastly hand and patted Mulidin's thin shoulder. Not knowing how to react, Mulidin remained frozen and looked towards Ariana for some sort of instruction on how to play his next move. With staggered breaths, she managed to nod lightly for him to remove his sword from the man's throat. Hesitantly, he did such, and rushed to her side to help her off of the ground.

Keiarra sighed loudly and glared over at Drevian for his childish introduction and too proceeded to Ariana to help sit her down into the nearest chair. Ignoring the help, Ariana remained glaring coldly at Drevian still furious from a past most have long forgotten, but still remained in Ariana's mind like a haunting nightmare that refused to end. Only three people within that room that night fully understood the reason behind Ariana's unforgiving eyes….after all it happened long ago on such a horrible, horrible day….that day that not even Drevian was allowed to forget.

"A lifetime of apologies Lady Heartwood, you must forgive my companion for upsetting you so…I am sure he is most humbly sorry for his rotted tongue," Keiarra began, " I am most certain that the Clergy within his temple did not teach him to speak in such a manor." At the very mention of the name, Ariana's spirit froze and she mumbled out very quietly, " It is Blaze….not Heartwood."

"Lady Blaze, then…" Keiarra replied back as her cheeks blushed ever so lightly with embarrassment beneath her hood. " My name is Keiarra Quellion, and the warrior behind me is Zharden." She finished with placing her frail hand upon her forehead and lowering it down with a slight bend of her neck. Such was a custom of Erudites as a sign of the utmost respect given as a greeting or thanks for some deed bestowed upon them.

With a broad and merry smile Zharden grasped hold of Ariana's hand and shook it more violently than his mighty hand had intended. "Aye, 'tis Zharden Soulblade- King of the Tundra and the frost-bitten lands of the North!" The child-like answer caused Keiarra to laugh quietly and shake her head in denial of his imaginative claims. Though he was mighty, Zharden himself lacked the furry to hold such untamed lands with a strong hand…the Barbarian could hardly keep himself from wrestling like a child with the wild snow-wolves that roamed the snowy plains.

Mulidin brushed his stray, dark hairs out away from his heavenly green eyes and bowed humbly before the three. " Mulidin Songbird." He shyly whispered out. Both bowed back to him graciously and turned their gaze back to Drevian and Ariana who were both still eyeing each other with utter disgust.

"Well this is quite quaint, sincerest apologizes, my friends. Had I known that the _Ayr' Dal_ still clung to Blaze's side I would've spared you the grief of venturing here. Unfortunately we have no need for his expertise…" Drevian announced as he began to straighten the fabric of his cloak as if his words were easily understood. However, Ariana immediately replied back with curiosity. What had he meant that he would not need Mulidin? What was it he was in need of? She raised her brow in question and grasped a hold of her seat tightly while her nerves wracked in fear. There was no way…..Master Heartwood must have known.

"It would have been much easier on us all if he was no longer a significant part of your life. But considering the miracle that he still is, I'm afraid you can no longer be spared the pain of an unwanted goodbye." Casually Drevian explained with an emotionless face. Both Ariana's and Mulidin's hearts sank from the words which he spoke…the meaning was becoming quite clear. Conversations from before echoed again within Ariana's mind about her new guild-leader and his brave companions and set her anger aflame even more than before. _'He wouldn't dare….not this man….not this man of all people.' _

"No." she began quietly as Drevian nodded in return. The one man in all of Norrath who Ariana wished dead above all, was now the man to whom her allegiance had been sworn…and the same man she was to protect at all costs. Yet this was not the only news that darkened Ariana's spirits further into a despair that she had not felt in a long time. Now, she knew, that the 'unwanted goodbye' was not only meaning her departure from her beloved Kelethin; it meant that she too was leaving behind the only faithful friend she had ever known besides one of wild origins.

"We depart from here tomorrow shortly after the sun has settled behind the forests mid-morning haze. I suggest you have matters taken care of by then so we may be off rather quickly, fore the darker forest floors through which we must head are dangerous at the darker hours of the night." Drevian told Ariana as she stared off angrily shaking her head in disbelieve of her ill luck upon this day. "And Mulidin," Drevian began again as they turned upon their exit, " it would be to your best interest to not follow where your presence is not needed. She comes alone."

Quickly, Mulidin shot a desperate glance at Ariana- waiting for her protest that never rose out from her mouth and into the ears of the High Elf. In such a situation there was truly nothing she could do in order to change this order….and now Mulidin began to understand that. He solemnly reached out her hand to touch her but was harshly pushed away as she erupted from her seat and fought her way out the doors of the tavern- knocking men three times her size close to the ground in her uncontrollable rage. They dared not to try to regain there steps and curse at the elf for her lack of respect, fore they knew close behind would be Mulidin, going after her to promise that everything would be all right for yet another time.


	3. Sad Departures and Demonic Revelations

Tucked away from the rest of the hustle and bustle of the arboreal haven, Ariana's dwelling perched high above the see of leaves that rustled beneath the floor of her own quaint little home. Perfection would not be satisfactory enough of a word to describe her wooden abode, but came awfully close in her eyes. This place was simple in design and very similar to the other homes that were too scattered across the area of the city, however Ariana's home had a small outdoor stair way that wound around the back of the home all the way to the roof that to this day remained the setting for capturing the perfect sunset. There, she sat with a thick, woolen blanket wrapped around her huddled body as she stared out across the way at the black body of the ocean that loomed quietly in the far off distance. Tonight she hated this spectacular view with a passion as she thought of how this would be her last time viewing it; fore by morning she was to go there first hand- which was something she had not longed for at all since the time she and Mulidin journeyed for many months together to obtain her weapon that she never left her home without. I suppose, however, that this wasn't the full reason for her maintained anger. Tomorrow she was going to leave Kelethin.... her only true companion in life was not able to be by her side for the first time in many years that neither of them could recall.

"I'm sorry." Ariana whispered without turning her head to see Mulidin's green eyes peek over the roofs edge under his brush of dark hair. She heard his every step of his chase after her from nearly half a mile behind her with relative ease since her ears were sensitive to even whispers echoing a mile in the distance. This Mulidin knew, but never the less he remained hidden until he could break free from his loss of words that had stalked him since she first stormed out of the tavern. Part of it was still too hard to believe; she was really going to leave him behind.

"So you are going with them," he mumbled solemnly as he finished his climb up the narrow wooden steps and sat nearly a foot away from her shivering body. "I guess there aint really any...." Ariana harshly chuckled in disbelief while shaking her head at her poor friend; he had not known these circumstances before- so Ariana did not totally expect him to understand. Neither of them had really had any experience with an outside guild such as this one, but Ariana was well informed of the circumstances that followed membership. "No, Muli, "she stuttered with short breaths, "There's nothing I can do 'bout it."

Without knowing what to say next, Mulidin uncomfortably scratched the back of his still dampened neck and watched Ariana's movements intently trying to read her each and every thought so he could find some inkling of a solution to this current situation. To his own misfortune he saw nothing but hurt and confusion in her eyes that he had not seen since years before this very day, and it broke his very heart to see no smile upon her beautiful face. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than her precious smile that would light up a dark, storm-plagued sky in an instant and melt his heart into a puddle upon the very ground where he sat. In times such as these, where it was more than evident that a smile would not easily be forged upon her face, Mulidin would take her into a reality that was not hers to own- but one to imagine through her own thoughts. He scooted closer to her side and wrapped his well-built arms around her in a way that she would be able to softly lean back and rest her head upon his chest to listen to his stories of legends old and myths almost lost in the ages.

"Have I ever told you about the Maidens of the Rose, Ari? Or why Nagafen cries out all the time in agony?" Mulidin whispered as he gently rested his hand upon her squirming shoulder to help brace her from the light chill in the air. He could spend every day just like this.... "No" she softly whispered out into the breeze for no one except Mulidin to hear.

"The Maidens of the Rose was a group of what many men have said to be the most beautiful women to ever roam the plains of Norrath under the blessing of Erollisi. These devout followers spent their lives in Qeynos praying and cherishing all that was pure and beautiful within there lands- as my Goddess had always wished for us to do.... but sadly for these ladies of such magnificent nature, they were living in dark times where dragon-kind still had eyes on the lands and fortunes of men. Lord Nagafen, the fiery dragon from the keep volcanic caverns demanded sacrifices of maidens from the kingdom of Qeynos in order to spare the poor mortals from a horrible fate he would bestow upon them had the toll not been paid. Erollette, unfortunately, was one of these ill fated women from the temple of Erollisi, and she was sent into the scorching depths of Nagafen's Lair where she was to await her doom like the hundreds before her."

"For many nights she quietly cried without moving from the spot where the guards had placed her- awaiting the dreaded dragon and his fiery breath to take her. It was then she whispered her final prayer- asking that her sacrifice would be the last any of the Qeynos maidens would ever have to endure."

"Touched by the young girl, Erollisi used a golden thread and a shining crystal needle to sew Nagafen's heart to his belly- turning his hunger into aching love for the young girl that he was preparing to feast upon. The hungrier poor Nagafen became, the more his heart grew to the point where he was too large to break free from the confines of his very own cave! Erollette then escaped back home and left Nagafen calling out for her to return and stay with him for the rest of eternity...but she would not turn back....and when that happened, Nagafen cried one tear that turned into a beautiful diamond that rolled down his cheek and fell into the very heart of the mountain. It was Solusek's Eye...and as it fell, Nagafen's heart burst into pieces and he shot out a stream of fire into the earth that caused the birth of many volcanoes and deserted islands. The poor, heartbroken fool still cries to this day for his beloved Erollette to return." Mulidin's words became softer as the very words he spoke sent a pain of familiarity to his heart as he remembered nights like these were going to happen no more. He was to be left in the cave pleading for Ariana not to leave him, but she was to leave and live her life without him by her side to love her and protect her until death took them by hand and led them astray.

"Everyone's in such a rush to leave, it seems." She began as she once again grasped the charm that was lightly draped around her neck and rubbed it vigorously. "Always runnin' off to some new place, some wild adventure that could very well be your last." Her little voice again became faint and distant as if she were imagining all the awful things that possibly could happen.

"Ah," Mulidin smirked lightly at the thought, "I don't suppose it's too much different than running around here. The Orcs are just as vile a creature as any and could take your life just as well as a Giant could." Jokingly he tapped his forehead against her head and watched her cringe because of the small ache it gave her before she finally smiled a smile just as beautiful as any she had given before. "Aye, but no body could kill an orc better than you and I could!" she laughed. Within moments her laugh turned sour when she realized, "But it wont be you and I anymore...I don't know how I'll manage by myself."

Biting his lower lip to stop it from quivering he pointed out, "Well, ye' won't really be alone. You're going to have Zharden, Keiarra, and Drevian along beside you to help you ward off anything that threatens you." Ariana rolled her eyes and gently shoved back Mulidin since he knew all too well that it was not the same. "Aye, but not one of them is you! Muli, every move we do in the heat of battle is done for especially you and me with certain tactics no one besides us knows how to do! "

He shook his head slowly and simultaneously began to dig beneath his chest piece and pull out a simple trinket that was tied by a soft, leather string around his neck. This tiny heart shaped pendent was carved from mother-of-pearl that was harvested by the priests of Erollisi from the harbor of Qeynos, and symbolized the true power love could hold. Such an authentic artifact was hard to locate in curious times such as these, but Mulidin had only come across it when a man he looked up to as a young lad draped it over his childish head as a gift Mulidin was to keep until he felt it time to pass the light on. After a few moments of toying with the knot, the necklace finally became untied and its possessor had changed. With wide eyes, Ariana squirmed as she felt the smooth charm clink with her own pendant's gem. "Mulidin," she gasped, "I can't accept this; it was given to you to hold as a sign of your faith! It wouldn't be...." It was too late now; the charm had been secured and dangled peacefully above the beginning of her worn chest-piece. Mulidin smiled appreciatively and pulled her into the warmth of his arms while he tried with all his might to be strong for the both of them.

"There," he whispered, "Now I'll be there with you wherever fate may lead you." Ariana sighed in slight relief and threw her light, little arms around Mulidin's neck and hugged him tighter than she ever had before. For them, this precious moment would end all to soon and mark the beginning of their lives apart from one another without knowing whether or not there would be a time for them ever again. Just as tears began to fight there way into his eyes, Mulidin began to sing a song so familiar to the both of them and held a special place in both of their hearts.

"I close my eyes, and there in the shadow I see your light. You come to me out of my dreams across the night."

"You take my hand though you may be so many stars away. I know that our spirits and souls are one. We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun- so here we'll stay."

"For always, forever- beyond here and on to eternity. For always, forever- we'll go on beyond goodbye."

With the last whispered note, Mulidin linked his pinky with hers, and they pulled their fists up to their mouths and kissed it as a symbol of a promise they were to keep. No matter what happened, where they were, or what danger lied ahead, one thing would always be for certain- they would always be "Mulidin and Ariana."....For always, and forever.

ï§ïï»ï·ï»ï¦ï§

Passed on through hushed whispers, it is said that within the grasps of the pitch shadows cast down by the tall, forest trees evil roams freely to feed upon their ever-growing need to spread their darkness. Such vile rumors were to be expected, though, with the demon that dwelled within an ancient castle nestled quietly along the outskirts of the deadly forest Lesser Faydark. Vampiric devils and the rotting remains of those who fell within the castle's eerie walls walked amongst the brush from dusk until the first beams of sunlight peaked from over the mountaintops searching for victims upon which they were to feast upon and evoke the very fear that their lord created them for. Only the bravest or the stupidest of men dared to venture close to the vampire lord- Mistmoore was what they called him- and his domain with the foolish thought of being able to return to see another day.

The scent of blood clung to the backs of the sparse breezes as they hauntingly swept over the remains of the estate that belonged to the undead lord and awoke the nose of a foreign visitor to this devilish realm. While most beings fled at the very thought of Mayong Mistmoore's castle, this man stood alone, and unafraid as he overlooked the terrain from the hill just outside the forest's southernmost edge. Fear was not one quality this man was particularly familiar with; at least in the sense of being broken by in.... evoking it was an entirely different story. He was a dark and deadly knight raised and trained by the most sinister of men to become a murderer and advocate of the Drow Queen herself- serving as her mightiest general with the gifts of Innoruuk and the powers of the Shadow-knight to grace him. No- fear itself was unable to stop his heavy steps down the dew-slackened grass to the hell that stood before him; there was business to be done here and that is all- no reason to fear the horrid, undead beings that glowered at him from every shadow in the lust for his life, and lust for the very fluid that rampaged through his frame and filled him with mortality.

He knew long before he departed from his majesty's side in Neriak that he'd be the only sane mortal treading the forbidden grounds of the undead- walking across the soft grasses that were plagued by the touch of death upon each and every blade. As he passed around the castles hulky, stonewalls, the living who chose to sacrifice themselves to the dark and mysterious Lord starred at him with cold, glazed eyes and drooled mindlessly down their indigo chins. Few of the bravest ones crept quietly from the darkness as his back turned toward their feeble being and began to make their advance that the poison that filled their mind forced them to do. But their stealth that most mortals thought of as godly was outmatched when the man turned only a quarter of the way around and lowered his haunting, silver eyes into the moonlight so they shone brightly and formed the impression that he too were that of the undead. This however was not what terrified the creatures and caused them to throw themselves down upon the ground howling for forgiveness.... no, the brave Elf barely let the pitiful creatures see the box he wielded beneath his arm. He knew all too well that they knew of the item he carried- of its power- of its evil presence that was so unfortunately trapped inside a helpless form. The malice smile that crept upon his face since the beings fell to the ground in agony had slipped away into a snarl as his well-trained ears picked up the shriek of an immortal being just up the cold, stone-path that he was to tread.

Wearing a cape as black as the night sky behind him, the creature stopped his horrible screech and heaved quietly in the moonlight. Beneath the shade of his sinister hood was a pale, luminescent face with the only distinctable feature being his flame-colored eyes that pierced though the evening's darkness and into the fearless knights mind where he stole his each and every thought. Without the slightest noticeable movement, the creature began to speak in a deep echo that rang for an eternity within the elf's ear like a massive brass bell that had just been struck. "Virgins" was the solitary word that boomed and lingered within his mind as the hooded-creature disappeared into the shadows once again and left a frightened woman in his stead.

The frail gypsy was the exact visage of deaths lonesome shadow that wore down her evident beauty. Her features no matter how beautiful were rather too curvy for his full appreciation for a woman's worthless figure- she was too meaty, too old. Then again, she was only human...for a mortal being to be as suitable as an elf for him, it would've had to be a young girl barely blossomed into her adolescence...and that was just slightly tolerable. This woman in obviously shortly past her youth kept her neck and face masked by a wreath of her own deep brown hair that was decorated only with a dirt-smudged scarf torn horribly by the cruelty she obviously received while she had lived within these devilish halls. Was this to be a crown upon her unworthy brow- a mark to mock the superiority the gypsies used to feel in the ages before Lord Mistmoore embraced him with his deadly kiss?

"Ambassador Shadowin," the girl barely managed to say amongst her shakes that were riddled with fear. "The Great Lord and Father has been awaiting your arrival for days. If I am worthy of such, My Lord, I shall lead you to his private chamber." The fear that dwelled within her swelling eyes glistened like angel's wings in the pale moonlight and cast a childish gleam upon her face that enticed the Ambassador's ever-growing hunger. He craved not blood like the immortals, or at this moment the bread that his body needed.... he only craved the heat of a woman's body against his own- he craved for their weakness against his force. With the swiftness of a dragon, he was before her with his indigo hand running down the side of her chapped cheek as if she were a flawless marble statue. Overcome by his admiration and lust for her, he sliced her cheek with his cleanly-cut nails and leaned into her and sensuously ran his lips to the wound to kiss away the droplets before they began to fall upon her trembling cheek. As he backed away, he witnessed the life streaming out of her already hollow eyes as they bulged in fear at his cruel smile and unwelcome actions. "A deadly kiss," his voice pounded like a demon from the realm of Hatred, "Yet so sweet." His grip upon her stiffened chin gave way and like a gentleman he cleared himself aside to offer her the lead that she begged of him before.

"As you wish of me, My Lord."

Past the reek of the mutilated tombs in the graveyard and through the mansions wilting doors was nothing more than signs of an almighty empire on the brink of ruin and utter chaos. Vividly colored tapestries turned dull and became a royal feast to the moths that flocked within these once majestic halls through the crumbling stones that used to stand oh so strong. He had heard many a description of this horrible place with all its grandeur, yet he grew confused as to why such a powerful ally would dwell in an estate that was clearly in shambles. The vamps they quietly walked past mumbled chaotic madness amongst their swears at the gypsy they only viewed by candlelight. Such warped creatures these vampires were- living, feeding only for one man which so few of them have ever seen, yet still continued to worship him as a god.

Through the darkness, the two continued to tread deeper into the crude stench of rotten flesh that lingered within these aged walls and closer towards the pain ridden screams that echoed off the time-weathered walls from down beneath the Ambassador's feet. The tunnel seemed to have no evident end- nothing but a dark eternity where one does not know what lies before him, whether it be death or some other cruel fate. Like described in the stories of old, the tunnels no matter how dark always lead to some dark, mysterious door with a faint flicker of light slipping out in faint, little streams to escape from the horror that lied behind the maggot-eaten wood. It was before this legendary door the gypsy moved herself quietly aside and bowed her head as a sign for the man she lead to enter.... and enter he did.

The room altogether surprisingly resembled that of a formal elfish bedroom occupied only by the highest of nobles with its red, velvet tapestries and stone fireplace. Its elegance was rather captivating, yet like the rest of this castle of turmoil, it was in a state of utter decay. The banners were torn to shreds like a vile animal had had its way with them and the furniture broken into shards upon the barren stone floor. Horrible things had occurred in this old room.... And such horrible things still lingered in the very air that the Ambassador took in from one solemn breath. The scent of a woman and blood livened his helm-covered nostrils.

Strewn out across the beaten bed was a pair of bare, white legs that were elegantly traced by streams of blood as thin as the finest of laces. He approached her with longing and went in to feel the smoothness of her fair skin when he noticed that her entire body was horribly mangled and torn to shreds with her wrists chained securely to the wall above the carved headboard. Her black hair was tangled in a flowing main above the gouges and infected lacerations upon her breasts and onto her scarcely clothed abdomen that, like the tapestries, was shredded into blood-clotted pieces. This was how all women were to look in the malice man's eyes- worn, bloody, and beaten by the hand of a mightier man. Beaten and bloody she was, yet her wide, frozen eyes still locked with fear stood out like two sparkling, pale-blue orbs against the dark. Strange it was, that while the rest of her was obviously that of the dead, her eyes seemed to sparkle yet with a haunting life he had never before seen. His enchantment halted abruptly ended when his senses were overwhelmed yet again by the deep, morbid notes sung out as if it were coming from a haunting nightmare.

By the mantle sat yet another gypsy much younger than the one he had marked before with a violin carefully tucked beneath her pale, little chin. The curly-haired beauty dared not look up or even to open her enticing eyes out of pure, and unmistakable terror that he could smell over the dreary smell of the recently-deceased's decaying flesh. This only excited him more as the hunger grew inside him once again only stronger than before.... this girl was young and so innocent.

"There is nothing quite like the company of a woman, is there, Ambassador Shadowin?" a hoarse voice spoke from the seat of a chair towards the pitch window that was furthest from the warmth of the fire that blazed. A harsh accent emitted from this mans syllables and sent a strange chill coursing up and down the Tier' Dal's spine. The girl let out a faint cry of hesitation as her fingers fumbled over her instruments strings at the sound of the monsters dark voice that was filled with cruelty.

"Only if the company is for my body's pleasure or for death is a woman's company even acknowledged. That, Great Lord, is even a rare occasion." He returned in an equally dark and cruel tone of voice. With a quick move of his hand, he removed his horned helm and let his snowy white locks tumble down softy around his indigo face and brush the tips of his epaulets. The looks he maintained were equal to that of his prowess... though his face was cold and stern like the winter winds of a night on the expansive northern tundra.

With that, the infamous vampire slowly lifted himself up from his great throne and guided himself in agile steps towards the light of the dancing flames that swayed magically with the rhythms that the girl brought into existence with the pull of a bow. Unlike what the elf had pictured, Mistmoore had the visage of an elderly man that was surprisingly well groomed considering the condition of his once illusive estate. His white hair was tightly pulled back to the base of his neck and tied with a black satin ribbon that matched the black and midnight blue that colored his fair robe that resembled the mood of this hellish place. Nothing, however, could compare to the luminous purple of his eyes that glowed like a demon in the moonlight that slipped in through the solitary window.

"You bring devils with you, Sir Vexxen. Delightful devils which have lingered in my thoughts since the beginning of my dark ages." Mistmoore smirked demonically as his eyes began to flux red with a strange madness that caused the little girl to squirm yet again- uneasy with being around such a being. "Come!" his madness pressed on, "Show me the head of she who holds deaths blackened heart and walks with the devilries of old!" Wanting to hear no more of the vampires impatience, Vexxen placed before them a latched box carved from the blood-stained trees of Kithicor forest and etched with unholy runes of the Elder Tier' Dal language. At the very site of such a box, Mistmoore's breath quickened and his wrinkling hands trembled under the weight of gold rings and anticipation of what lied inside such a chest. Like one would heat, he felt the very demonic presence resonate with such strength that he bore his gleaming fangs and hissed wildly with insanity and pure delight. It called out to them both without the need of even the faintest of whispers- they felt it in every vein that mapped through their mighty bodies and could feel it's very breath upon their lips...their lust for its essence drove them to further the opening of the case.

As the lid flew back the flames in the room were shoved back by a strange and otherworldly breeze that stole the musicians notes away before she had the chance to even play them. With slow and careful movements as they leaned forward, their breaths seemed to stall as they saw the grotesque rotting skull with a massive polished amber stone jammed between it's dislocated skull that had been forcefully jammed onto an arms-length staff of the same type of wood. Black runes of forgotten magic were burned into the leathery flesh that was stretched at torn by the hands of time who waited anxiously for the age of its prophecy to dawn. Devil? Yes, this devil was to be renewed once again to strike its mighty fist upon Norrath and infest it with a plague of shadows that would curse all the land into a final darkness for those of dark faiths to manipulate and control.

"Too see with my own immortal eyes the villainy that you have brought to me has assured you my allegiance." Mistmoore began as he carefully ran his still shivering fingertips over the fine symbols that he attempted to decipher to no avail. This to Vexxen however was no clear assurance, Mistmoore and her Majesty had made many sinister bargains before he had not been able to uphold with just his word.

Vexxen scowled at the demon under his breath and resealed the lid tightly, " I bring you glorious tidings and much power, Lord Mistmoore....but I am afraid I must ask fore your word has failed before....what is it that you bring to her Majesty- and to Innoruuk for all that you receive in the end?" Hearing of his great mistrust, Mistmoore's pleasant attitude drifted away and death circled about in the shadows of this very chamber.

"I shall reek havoc upon the Greater Faydark with correlation from Ambassador Divinn...lay waste to the Elfish populace once and for all- and I too bestow upon you gifts of wisdom you will find most beneficial."

Vexxen's brow furrowed and his curiosity won him over to hang onto the vampires each and every word. "Wisdom? Might I ask what wisdom you hold that I already do not?"

With a vampire's unmatchable speed, Mistmoore found his way back to the posts of the broken bed and gently brushed his hand upon the dead woman's thigh. "So understandable, that the mother of the Child of Innocence be so beautiful, is it not? Her eyes are as divine as the gods..." T'was' not only Vexxen who had noticed the strange life in her eyes then.... Mistmoore has sensed it as well.

"You mean to tell me that you have found the child unscathed by the filth of darkness? Who is this Elf we have been searching for and why have you not brought her to our power?" Vexxen shouted in rage against the old vampire who merely laughed at his foolish outrage.

"Elf? She is by no means an elf- nor is she blessed with any divinity! The Child is merely a mortal being who walks hidden amongst the vile and corrupt of Norrath with only the Mark of Purity as her identity. No one is for sure where her light roams, that Ambassador is why I cannot present her here before you as a token of my allegiance. I assure you, however, that once the Elven empires have fallen we -together- will find her and taint the blood that has never been touched by evil."

Vexxen's eyes once again drifted away from the Vampire Lords presence and stared longingly at the little girl who was still shaking violently as she continued to quietly pluck out sweet notes from the violin's unpolished frame. Mistmoore smirked demonically at Vexxen's lack of attention and slowly glided over to the horrified girl whose ruby lips began to quiver as she felt his wrinkled hand glide down the side of her neck and carefully untie the bow that held her dirtied, white blouse together- she knew what was happening, and she could not help but to shed a tear because of her own helplessness.

" Such a sweet, innocent little child.... my little diamond- delicious, is she not?" Mistmoore urged as the blouse slowly began to slip away and the girl coldly stared at the flames glare upon the floor- not budging an inch to cover herself from these horrible, horrible men. " I present her to you, Ambassador, as pure as the morning dew that kisses the forests trees, to do whatever your blackened heart desires." The girl then was like an animated puppet whose strings had lifted her to her feet and brought her before Vexxen's feet where she knelt down and kissed his coarse hand with her lips and a soft splash of her child-like tears. Softly, he removed his hand from hers and once again drove his nail into the side of her warmed cheek. She trembled horribly as he knelt down in front of her hunched body and continued to kiss away the droplets of blood he had so longed for. Immediately his senses were sharpened and his urges made him savage like an untamed beast from the deadly unknown with her as his poor, innocent prey. With crazed eyes he glared up at Mistmoore with a devious smile upon his face and nodded slowly to show his acceptance of Mistmoore's gratitude and allegiance.

"A deadly kiss," Mistmoore whispered as if he heard Vexxen speak the words naught an hour ago outside of his own halls, "Yet so sweet." Violently, Vexxen thrusted the girl to the floor across the darkened room and caused her to scream in pain as she landed upon the sharp, broken pieces of a wooden table. There was no hope for her now.... he had already pinned her frail form down and began kissing her forcefully upon her bare skin while tearing away her clothes like a wolf shredding apart its first meal. During the entire rape of his precious child, Mistmoore stared darkly with a fixed grin upon his face knowing the hell he was to unleash upon Norrath within a matter of weeks. There would not be a single person alive who would not be tainted with their wrath or be afflicted by deaths malice grip.... the end was coming for all those who had fought against them- finally evil would have it's chance to reign.

The only obstacle would be the other child.

Without their noticing, life once again stirred from the corpse of the captivating woman whose death came swiftly upon Mistmoore's bed. Not only the fragile ears of the child had heard their entire conversation, but also by the newborn vamp with rage building slowly within her life-like eyes. A mother she was.... a mother she would remain. The other would stumble upon her.... the fabled daughter of Tunare was the last hope anyone had- including her daughter.

Pray her legend will rise.

ï§ïï»ï·ï»ï¦ï§

The next morning had come much to quickly for everyone. Ariana wandered the deserted city throughout the extent of her sleepless night with her things already packed and sorrow clinging desperately to her heart. Every platform she walked upon, every building she passed held some memory from her passed that she couldn't help but smile at the thought of some of the radical conquests she and Mulidin used to work their way into even when they were just playing some of their childish games. She remembered everything from the first creature she ever slew to the times where Mulidin used to race her pet wolf Juica from the lifts of Kelethin to the great marble archway of Felwithe. It was in no way fair that she had to leave her life behind and go on to face things she did not want with people she hardly knew. But perhaps it was life catching up to her from all those fantastical times she and Mulidin dreamed of far away lands and creatures when they were both too young to leave the protected forest grounds. In the end it was no use mourning now, she had come to the end of her memorable walk and stopped upon the very lift that she and Mulidin spent hours on when they were about to head out into the forest and hunt down the Orcish camps that were constantly being rebuilt in preparation for an invasion on their beloved home.

Alone, she cast down her pack, used it as a pillow upon the hard wooden platform beneath her while she laid down, and glanced up at the fading stars in the young, morning sky. Through a break in the trees she glimpsed her star yet once again- the Aaima'riox- still sparkling like a massive diamond in the twilight being the last star to shine before the Ro's fiery light would brighten the entire sky. Was this star going to be there whenever she would lay down to rest in places unknown.... Or would it be another one of her beloved memories she would only know in her heart and never see again? Where would be her guiding light?

"Why didn' you come to the Heartwood tavern this morn? "she heard Mulidin's voice ask hurt a few paces away from her still body. How would she tell him that she had purposely tried to avoid it? The pain of their goodbye would stay with them forever, and she didn't want that for either of them.... she just wanted to leave without the heartbreak of loosing her best friend. "Sophia made a big breakfast for the both of us," he mumbled again as he stood looking down over her- she tried to avoid his gaze, "I saw you look then walk right on by.... you've got to eat something." His naivety made her smile as he held out a cloth with muffins that were still moist and warm inside of it. As she looked into his green eyes, she saw the hurt he was obviously beginning to feel no matter how hard he tried to make everything into being average events in their daily activities. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid- she didn't want to loose him as much as he didn't want too loose her, but she couldn't bear to see him tear himself up inside by pretending everything was going to be perfectly fine as if she would return later that evening to their same old table in the same old corner of the tavern.

"I already ate, Muli, thank you." She replied as she lifted herself up off the cold floor and slung her heft pack back over her shoulder. Her hair was already tied back with her band or orc teeth and her sword was secured behind her back in its rebound leather sheath that she received from her father when she had first returned with her magical blade. It was the most prepared she had ever been to go and journey out into the distance.

They both stood there before one another at a loss for words for quite some time fighting back their emotions since they both knew it would not help them in the slightest. Ariana looked off to the upper platforms knowing Mulidin was still looking at her- trying to read her mind for some sort of explanation as to what to do, what to say.... but he found nothing at all except her same lack of answers. "So this is really it then?" he whispered softly in the wind- unsure as to whether she heard him speak or not.... never the less she nodded and began to tug relentlessly at the bottom of her precious ear lobes. As he watched her, he suddenly felt a wave of courage to tell her all the things he wished he could've so many years ago when he started feeling them. If he let her go without speaking a word of it, he would live the rest of his life with regret that he did not wish to have.

"Ari," he humble began. The tone of his voice was much different than she had ever heard before and caused her to turn her magnificent hazel eyes to his. She looked at him so innocently that it took his very breath away and he found himself again at a loss of words. All he wanted to say was how much he loved her and would always love her, why was it he could not release these words into the open? Instead of speaking these forbidden words, his mouth trembled open with only air spilling out until he heard the many footsteps coming across the bridge behind him. It was too late now; these words could not be spoken.

Quickly he cleared his throat and began to rummage through his pack that he too carried beside him. "You have enough food and water for your entire trip? I don't want you to run out since you might not be in a place with many harvesting bushes or lakes of drinkable water.... and...and your cloak! You forgot your cloak! Take mine, please, I insist.... in case you venture into the tundra or get too cold...." Before he had a chance to continue Ariana interrupted him and had a strangely unfamiliar look of disappointment on her face as if she had actually expected him to say something else. He quieted himself instantly and handed over his chocolate brown cloak for her to put on since it was a quite unusually chilly morning.

To their side, Drevian cleared his throat rudely from beneath his perfectly white cloak that matched the others and beckoned Ariana to hurry forward so they all might leave. Keiarra turned a harsh glare at the elf and tipped her golden bifocals down lower upon the bridge of her nose as a clear sign of disapproval. She knew how hard goodbyes were to be.

Quickly, Mulidin grabbed a hold of Ariana and wrapped her up into his arms as she began to turn and walk towards her new companions and away from her old life. She welcomed his arms gratefully and buried her face into the nape of his neck beneath his wavy, brown hair- oh how they never wanted to let go.

"Listen to me," he whispered into her ears so the others could not hear, " lead them down the hidden forest pathways- the longest one possible to the tree-haloed lake we found years ago. Linger within the forests as long as possible..." her eyes narrowed in confusion as he took a pause for breath, "Remember, I will always be able to find you." Immediately her eyes brightened as he released his grasp around her and gently placed her back upon the ground. What did he mean? The Lesser Faydark was a treacherous place, why would he want them to linger in the woods as long as possible?

"If you are done with your goodbyes then let her be off, we must be as close as we can to Ak' anon by the nightfall." Drevian spat as he tugged Ariana aside. With a thrust of her entire arm she was able to remove her arm forcefully from his grasp and glared at him with eyes full of nothing but hatred.

"Do not touch me, De'Lerick otherwise I will rip your arm right out of its socket." She growled at him before she spat upon his highly polished, silver boots. Patiently she waited upon the lift near the massive mechanical button for the others to board for the ride to the forest floor, and once they boarded, she pushed the button down with all her might and watched her beloved city and Mulidin disappear as the lift crept downward with much irritating noise.

In Ariana's mind, she tried her hardest to convince herself that it would not be long until she was able too see the city within the trees again. It would not be long until she could dance and drink at the tavern with Mulidin and smell the sap slowly oozing from beneath the bark of the tree's hulky trunk. Kelethin's beauty and splendor would not be parted from her for long.... Or so she thought. But she was most dreadfully wrong.


	4. Shards of A Nightmare

A/N: It's been awhile….a long while… and I apologize to those who were waiting for the next installment. I don't have as much time as I would like to work on this project, so I need to ask you to all bear with me. I hope this was worth the wait… and I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Thank you.

**Shards of a Nightmare**

As Mulidin had asked of her, Ariana led the three through the forests dark and perilous trails that wound like tangled string throughout the remainder of the day. Hours upon hours had unnoticeably passed them by since the sunlight no longer found its way down onto their faces, and fatigue began to coarse through their bodies by time she finally took them to where Mulidin had advised them to remain. She herself was so worn beyond belief between finding different pathways to wander and fighting with the much-despised Drevian De'Lerick that as soon as they collected enough wood to build an appropriate fire she retired far away from their company to attempt getting a night's rest. However, whether it was the evil shadows that reigned in the forest's darkness or just fury from the days travels, she found herself drawn into an eerie slumber where the danger outside her conscious mind was outmatched by the horrors that raced through her innocent dreams.

Black- the color of prophesized doom enveloped her essence with its sinfully romantic embrace that was kissed by death's icy breath. Frightened she was… not knowing whether or not her eyes were open or closed as she laid upon what she believed to be the end of abyss sensing another unseen presence amongst her in the darkness. Had death taken her by surprise as she slept quietly within the confines of the sacred halo that so many years ago had been blessed by the hand of Tunare herself as a safe-haven within the treacherous forest?

Oh, but a light! A shining beacon out in the distance glistened with a radiance that made Ariana cower behind what little shade her hand could offer as she tried to find what the light shone from so brightly. The surrounded shadow slowly became clearer as the seconds progressed- each little detail becoming a little more defined to reveal the soft, figure of a mortal woman sitting in a deep state of heavenly meditation. Her jet black hair ran gently to the ground upon which she sat and glistened gently as the light that encompassed her reflected off of a simple silver pendent that seemed to be broken in half.

Suddenly, a hushed monotone within her ears grew into three distinct, similar voices that seemed to be uttering a rhythmical language that was similar to the meter of a prayer. Though the language was a mystery in origin, the voices and rhythm of what echoed in the darkness seemed all too familiar in her heart. It was so inviting that she almost felt as if she had drifted away from the confines of her body and ascended into the star-studded sky that glistened above.

Yet with speed as quick as a blink, the image of the girl had faded and Ariana now found herself staring upon a great, plum colored eye that pierced into the depths of her inner soul. A crippling chill shot through her chilled veins as the eye continued to glare and the peaceful prayer faded into husky, demonic cackle that filled Ariana with utter terror. The dark presence was felt again- and she now could feel what seemed like nails scratching out thick portions of the back of her neck…

A quiet snap sent a quick jolt through Ariana's body that caused her to sit up and become alert with fear. Her ears perked up higher than before to adjust for better hearing as her eyes peeled through the darkness of the forest for any sign of danger that she felt was near. Something was out there; it was just the matter of finding where it lurked beneath the shadows.

Hesitantly, Ariana brushed the leaves that covered her tired body and drew her blade from its sheath that was caked with mud from previous journeys that drew her attention away from cleaning. Every slow step she took to the edge of the glade was a dangerous one since outside of it's boundaries you were no longer protected by the divine graces that were bestowed upon the ground…. yet further away she stepped with her boots settling lightly within the moist soil.

She glanced back at the sleeping trio that huddled close to the firelight before proceeding forward into the dangers of the Lesser Faydark. For a brief moment all was perfectly serene and still, but that moment was incredibly short lived as a quick hand clasped itself over Ariana's mouth and pulled her quickly from the safety of the camp.

Oh, how she wanted to scream! But the firm hand upon her mouth muted every wail and grunt she made as she violently kicked whatever being had hold of her. The first thought that came to her mind was that it was one of the renegade Tier' Dal thieves that made camp just outside the dark confines of the ruins of Mistmoore. What nerve those wretched creatures had- stepping foot near the land blessed by the graces of the Mother just to satisfy their ever growing lust of blood and platinum! Had she the mindset, she would bring down the wrath of Tunare upon this being by calling upon the sky and ground to wreak havoc on the devil that dared to assault her. Yet instead of her magic, she resorted to her under-estimated physical brute that made even the noblest of elves envy her openly.

It was a move Mulidin had taught her many years ago- back when he was an outcast of Kelethin and Felwithe alike for treacheries he was charged with for merely being born into wrong circumstances. Before he ever had become adjusted to the Bardic ways, he lived the life of a stealthy rogue under his brothers' dirk- where he learned many sneaky tricks to use to get out of even the most dangerous of places. For awhile longer she struggled until she felt the brute's face readjust so that his face was turned to the side… and when he turned it to keep his features away from her flailing head, she slammed her head back as hard as she could right into the cavity that protected his eye.

Immediately, his grasp loosened and Ariana pivoted around violently to pin the man's arms behind his back just before kicking the back of his poorly armored leg to force him to his knees. Before proceeding completely through the move, she paused suddenly when she noticed the ruddy tone to the hand that had hardly any elvish qualities to it at all.

"Well, that aint quite the welcome I was expectin'." The man coughed out with a pain-ridden voice. Such a familiar voice… it sounded almost exactly like----

"Muli!" she gasped in a loud whisper as she released her grip and smacked her forehead in punishment for her confounded stupidity.

Ariana quickly tackled him to the ground and nervously checked his eye for any sign of a bruise that she more than likely had given him. Twice in a matter of days she had hit someone unexpectedly, and she began to feel like it had been a curse…. Even though the target was quite a bit more enjoyable the first time it had happened.

"Should've known you would've tried that." He half chuckled as she poked her fingers around his swollen eye as it began to turn vibrant shades of purple and blue. As they both laughed, Ariana sputtered out a sweet hymn that channeled glowing energies into her finger tips and encircle the area that she had so violently attacked. Her hazel eyes glistened softly once touched by the serene, blue glow of her healing touch revealing for the first time in many days a warmer, happier sight.

"Well, you scared the life out of me- what did you expect? You're lucky I didn't slit yer' throat!"

As gently as she could, Ariana helped lift Mulidin off the moss- patched earth and hugged him tighter than he had ever expected. Though her grasp made his already sore muscles ache moderately, he could not help but to blush privately and to wrap his arms around her tiny body. True, only a day had passed them by- but such a day could seem an eternity to those who have never spent more than a few hours away from each others sides no matter what fate came their way.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," Ariana whispered as she tightened her little arms around his waste, " Don't know exactly why…. Just had a bad feeling that I really wasn't goin' home again."

"Eh, now? I think ye know better than that!" he quietly replied knowing all to well that any noise above a whisper could very well wake those who slumbered not too far off in the distance. It was then a dark chill coursed up his spine as he felt Ariana's grasp lighten and her body grow stiff and rigid. Looking down upon her, he saw her brow wrinkle in question and the tip of her nose fidget like a rabbit as if it had caught a foreign scent upon the occasional breeze that filtered through the forests leaves. Indeed she sensed something near…. something she was not quite familiar with, though the scent was something she smelled nearly everyday. Though Mulidin's senses were not as defined as Ariana's, his minor elven heritage aided him with both better sight and hearing to the point where he too was able to hear hushed breaks within the forests peculiar silence.

"Ari…." Mulidin began before Ariana waved her arm before him in silence as she took muted steps further out into the darkness.

"Don't." she whispered harshly as she gracefully reached her hand over her shoulder to draw her scimitar out from its tattered sheath that had seen just one battle too many. Following her lead, Mulidin grasped his jagged bow and poised a steel-tipped arrow upon the top of his right thumbs first knuckle before aiming it in the direction that his friend dully stared. In a slow and steady beat, he watched out of the very corner of his eye how her ears flicked to pick up the moving sounds of a creature brushing along low-laying shrubbery.

This was how things were always done between the two of them. She would be the master-mind who always devised a complex plan of attack while he would stand at the ready just waiting for the precise moment to fire his lethal arrows that drew their opponents attention towards him. He was truly gifted with perfect poise and stature- when in battle his hands were steady as stone and his movements were never faltered even on the most treacherous of terrains. Though now he held his firing pose for such an extended period of time, his arms never once began to shake nor did his aim ever stray aside to something other than the possible enemy.

Yet, within moments of his first thought of boastful pride, something coursed through his veins that caused his entire body to buckle before he helplessly fell down to the very ground upon which he stood. Where it had come from, he did not know… but such pain was too unbearable for any being to withstand while it wreaked havoc within his body- feeling as if he were being ripped apart from the inside out. Before he even had a chance to scream, blood curdled in his mouth and he began to choke as his body writhed viciously at Ariana's side.

"Muli!" she screeched at the top of her lungs as she immediately dropped her guard and fell down to his side. She threw what little weight she had onto his flailing body in the attempt to keep him from further injuring himself even though most of the damage was already done. However, her feeble attempts were quickly cast aside as she attempted to mutter a quick prayer to the Mother of All to channel her life giving energies to pass onto Mulidin before he gave in to the torture. Her prayer was quickly answered and a haze of divine light began to engulf her nervously shaking hands as they hovered over Mulidin's weakening form. But the present horror was far from over with the deadly beast now coming forth from the forests shadows to claim it's next victims.

Paying no heed to the threat that loomed within the perilous dark, Ariana released her magic upon Mulidin's body and prayed that his pain would soon subside for both their sakes. Yet before the light faded away from her palms, it reflected off a pair of ominous, blood- filled eyes that stared furiously out at the pair that stood before them. A chord in Ariana was then struck that caused her to break free of her fearful stillness into a state of utter panic. Now was not the time for slow movements or cool-headed thinking- danger was inevitable for the two of them if they were to linger any longer without the aid of other men. The idea of it made her fear subside for only a quick instant to be overcome by anger, but at this point there was no other possible way.

With a loud, stressful grunt she heaved Mulidin off the ground with shaky arms and attempted to carry him the short distance to the camp with his half conscious body upon her armored back. It was stupid of him-though lucky in this twist of fate- that he had only the cultural attire of Kelethin on beneath his thick cloak instead of his heavy-plated armor on this dreadful night… had he worn his battle garments, Ariana's already tired muscles would not have been able to even lift his body off the ground. Over her heavy steps she heard a low, rhythmic pounding growing louder with each gaining step the beast took upon them. In her mind, she knew that they would not make it in such a way to the confines of the sacred hallow even though it was only a matter of feet away from the tip of her elvish nose. So with another great heave, Ariana shoved Mulidin off of her back and into the realm that the beast could not enter before being struck down by the wrath of Tunare.

Before she was able to crash down to the dirt the beast had struck her forcefully on her back and knocked the very air out of her lungs. Her breathing became erratic as she tried her hardest to roll over despite the amount of pain and pressure she endured from underneath the massive creature that loomed like a shadow above. With precise but agonizing movements, Ariana was able to pivot her elbow so it was firmly planted into the ground to where she was able to summersault backwards and land steadily in a crouching position. As she gracefully landed, the metal of her blade glimmered in a sliver of moonlight as she drew it from behind her back with swift movements. The next move, however, was one she regretted having to make since she was no match for this creature of legend on her own. But damn it! Why was it his name she had to call out for…. her rambled thoughts could not grasp hold of the others names for her to shout for aid.

"Drevian!"

A fear lingered in the darkest depths of her heart that the coward would not budge to answer… he had been known for such things before.



The scream echoed within his frozen mind again as he watched in utter terror the two bodies that dangled helplessly on a towering spike that erupted out of the mountainous terrain they dwelled on. The whirling blade inched closer and closer to their defenseless bodies as they screamed his name again and again and pleaded for his help, but he could not bring himself to move out of the safety of a tent originally occupied by the malicious orcs of Crushbone. If he ran out to their rescue, the odds of him actually succeeding in the quest bordered on the lines of impossibility- yet in the same sense, would he be able to abandon those who risked their lives to save his own only a few short years ago? He felt himself start to leave the shade of the tent, but quickened his pace as he backed away from the spires upon which his two companions dangled. He saw her face contort in anger…he wanted to scream as he heard her call out to him one last time.

Then he awoke. With heavy gasps he erupted from his slumber and searched to make sure that he had only been having a night terror. Yet as he realized that he had not awoken to the hell of the slave pits and his nerves began to calm, he heard the same agonizing scream that pierced his ears from his dream. His mind ached with confusion before he realized that all but one member of his party had been accounted for near the flicker of the firelight. With elvish curses upon his tongue, he awoke the others abruptly and ran towards the sound of Ariana's horrified voice. _Stupid girl_, Drevian thought, _leave it to her flighty spirit to bring un-welcomed troubles to my feet! _He had figured that the Druidess had simply lost her way in effort to escape back to Kelethin and stumbled upon one of the Tier' Dal camps that were not too far off in the distance.

With Keiarra and Zharden quick to be on their feet for those who were awaken so abruptly from slumber, they found themselves on the outskirts of the holy oasis staring out into eerie stillness of the night. It was as if the three of them had all shared in the same dream so vivid that they all were fooled into believing it was real. Silence was broken and the three were startled to hear the sound of a curdling cough emanating from Mulidin's torn body laying only an ogre's step away. Drevian, though irritated, was quick to bless the poor elf's body through his art of long practiced abjuration. He was capable of calling the divine energies from the mother and as Ariana did before, released them into Mulidin so it's healing powers could course over time through Mulidin's bloodstream. Keiarra left Zharden's baffled side and knelt down to cradle Mulidin's recuperating form in shock that Drevian did nothing to consol the dying boy as Clerics would normally do.

"Where's little one?" Zharden asked with the utmost concerned tone in his voice. With slow movements he slid his bulky hands onto a twisted hilt at his partially armored side. It was a gorgeous thing to glance upon as two cords- one of silver and one of gold- sleekly intertwined in such a manor that would make a mere passer-by believe that they were the hilts of two separate swords all together. Such a masterfully crafted thing could only belong to the most skilled of warlords, and though his sweet personality would lead perceptions astray- Zharden's hulk and brilliant battlefield tactics proved that he was worthy of such a blade.

Almost as if she had heard the barbarian's inquiry, Ariana's voice was heard once again much further off in the distance still screaming out the same name. The three were startled yet again as they now received proof that her cry of distress was not just the forests' devils playing tricks on them in the night. With urgency, Zharden turned to Drevian and motioned him forward as he made his way out into the unprotected wood. "Stay here!" he begged Keiarra when he saw her lift her body up to go with them. Though it would've been more suitable for Drevian to stay back with the wounded, she knew and found it best that Drevian would leave and she were to stay in case Ariana had come to any harm.

As they ran out into the darkness, Zharden and Drevian were both driven to a halt when they failed to locate the source of Ariana's screams. Still the shrieks pierced their ears, yet they came in such a way that sent the men into circles trying to track the wood elf's movements. Back to back they stood, with eyes ever watchful, waiting in angst for whatever battle was about to begin. Cool and calm, they needed to be- fore anything else would make for a difficult and poorly executed brawl; such a thing was dangerous when clever creatures such as the dark elves were marked as the enemy. With nervous eyes, Drevian glanced back to the direction of the glen where he longed to be where no harm would touch any member of the traveling party. Safety, a concept upon which he wished he could rely on was something that he could never wean himself off of since….

With little force, Ariana landed by the duo as she leapt down from the thick branches that tangled high above their heads. Her breaths were hollow and short and her face cringed in pain as she could feel the bruises and welts upon her back double in size. They were caught off guard when they heard her sword drop to the moss padding beneath them as if it were too heavy of a burden for her to carry. Drevian announced his devotion to the Mother through prayer in a speed that made the clarity and beauty of the elven language diminish, yet somehow, the prayer was understood and Ariana felt strength surge back through her muscles. Her sword was recovered with swift motions and she shrugged away Drevian's healing touch disgusted at the thought that his blasted hands had a right to touch her skin.

"What devil have you brought to us, you stupid child?" Drevian spat in anger after she unthankfully resumed battle position after his healing magics ran their course through her body. Ignoring his charge, she nudged Zharden's arm to regain his attention to the fact that the threat still made way towards her scent. With both hands, he pulled out the enormous blade with a center etched with ancient texts that held properties that made each side of the sword emanate with either a red or a blue aura.

"Bless us!" she shouted over her shoulder by the bewildered cleric. With protests quick to be on his tongue, she shot a glance so full of irritation and hate at him that he silenced himself unwilling to risk her fury to be turned against them. His prayers started again, and as he quickly whispered, Ariana informed the warlord of the situation at hand.

"There are no enemies, but one. A beast of legend that forever has haunted this wood and it comes this way swallowed by a horde of wasps I called upon from the trees." No sooner than she finished the claim did she hear the swarm's buzzing grow loud enough for even Zharden's un-evolved ears to trace. Yet it was not the low hum of the insects that set the trio unto their guard, it was the low and wretchedly fast beat of hooves that thundered like a storm against the ground.

Ariana shut her eyes and focused as her lips whispered out an incantation the others could not hear. Deep within her being, her body temperature rose and energy flowed through her auraplexes into her hand where it focused and ignited her palm as if two timbers were struck to create a blaze. Her eyes reopened, and the flame that engulfed her hand flickered off the sheen in her eyes that were marked with her signature fury. It had a will of its own as it shot forth from her un-seared hands like a comet in the distance with a destined target and would not stop until the creature had been scathed by its flame. The trees eerily lit up as the flaming ball ripped past and caught the gleam of the crimson eyes of an ebony horse in the distance. As the beast reared back and let loose its demonic voice while the flame charred it's glistening skin, it was unable to prevent the next line of spells that coerced the vines from beneath the earth to come up from their hollows in the ground to tangle around the beasts legs to slow it's approach.

It was true, legends of new had spoke of the horse whose hooves were riddled with vines as sharp as steel and with eyes so frightful you would think it a demon unleashed by a vengeful God upon Norrath to plague the elven folk of Faydwer. The tragic tale began just decades after Ariana had seen the celestial beast as it once was- a Unicorn- then the dark forces that crept over this majestic land corrupted the creature and changed it into a beast from the bowels of the dark gods creations. Over time, the beast wreaked havoc upon the inhabitants of the Faydark forests with few surviving the horrendous meetings. It was due to this demon that the Elven folk seldom saw their Dwarven and Gnomic neighbors out of fear of walking through this sadly named "damned forest" of the elves. Equestrielle "The Taint", it was called- the majestic name of the last of the Unicorns ever to walk the surface of Norrath.

With a strange pattern of movement, Zharden's arms swung out and twisted his heavy blade before him with the hilt detangling with each swift motion. The silver and gold separated along with the pristine blade itself into two separate swords of equal power. As his thick fingers clenched tight, his knuckles cracked loudly over the sound of Ariana's next bold incantation. He was a master of physical combat - an aging man who saw a few too many battles in his time that helped him learn the art of swordplay and bloodshed.

Like a wraith, the beast screeched as its muscles tensed underneath the constricting and tugging of the animated vines- ripping them apart as their strength began to wane with the diminishing effect of the enchantment cast upon them. A hideous creature of the dark it was with its devilish demeanor; the veins in its eyes bulged appearing as if the eyes themselves were glowing embers against its blackened coat glistening with sweat. As the creature snarled in frustration, large, yellowed teeth chipped so horribly that it resembled the threatening smile of a werewolf jutted out from it's bleeding gums. Ariana and Drevian saw the creatures face first with their gift of enhanced sight, and held back in a moment out of fear and awe of what became of the creature once so beautiful. To think, this was only the predecessor of the true horror that was the illusive, tainted ghost of the forest.

With a low grumble rising up from within Zharden's chest, he strode forward with escalating speed as the mere grumble erupted in a roar of power as he collided into the warpath of Equestrielle. The vines snapped and withered around them as the horse broke free and reared back into the air with its hooves flailing. The opportunity for the first assault came earlier than expected, and Zharden charged beneath the beast's thick belly with force that sent it tumbling down to the moss-padded ground in an instant. Zharden cringed as he felt his right shoulder strain from applying such effort and with reluctance brought his weapons back together- twisting them back together to form the impressive blade it was before. The runes sparked as their magical energies rekindled and flowed as currents down the cold steel then wound back up around the knotted hilt held between Zharden's bulky hands. Just before the weapons had completely melded into one, the beast arose again and charged the unprepared barbarian and sent him barreling underneath its thorny hooves. His taunting was unsuccessful, and the beast resumed the charge on the being that plagued it with a thousand stings of a hornet.

Drevian backed away frantically as he saw the beast draw closer and leave the bruised man behind- after all, if it could brush past such a warrior, imagine what it would do to a creature as slender as he? Soon, his steps halted and he felt the tightening grip of vines creep up and around his legs to fasten him to the ground upon which he stood. With shock and horror, he turned up to Ariana whose face had not left that of the coming threat and saw the remnants of her earthly magics fade into the ground. Beneath the thunder of hooves he heard her mumble an elvish curse before she took position not accustomed to most Druids in battle.

Her grip on the scimitar tightened and she ran into melee head on with the horse that desired her life, yet as they were about to clash, Ariana dropped drown and gritted her teeth as she felt its thick legs kick while it tripped over her body. The beast, was still quick to rise, perhaps too quick for Ariana as she struggled to resume her stance with her lungs still compressed after the stunt she had just pulled. It stood and scrapped its hooves into the dirt as it watched Drevian's healing powers wash over Ariana and mark her with a pale halo of light before it made its next move. Caught off guard by the elf it had mauled before, Equestrielle once again launched back on its two hind legs and was pierced by the end of Mulidin's slender sword. In pain it backed away on it's hind legs before it regained balance and crashed its legs back to firm ground

"Mulidin, stop!" She pleaded as she felt his arm reach back and press against her sore torso to shove her further away from the creatures grasp. Knowing full and well that all he meant to do was protect her as she did him, she took back and fished out one of the last remaining bat wings she had tucked beneath her silvery belt for emergency use. The green flux enveloped her hand and she floated into the air as if an invisible force from the branches reached down and lifted her right off the ground. It was from there that she witnessed a fiery comet rain down from the heavens onto Equestrielle just before Zharden's silvery blade sliced across the side of the beasts belly. The broad swing of the sword sent a swift breeze as he brought it round over his mane of gray hairs and back for another piece of flesh in between the rapid lashes Mulidin's own short-sword managed to sneak in before the creature could manage another kick.

Ariana's attention was quickly gained elsewhere- approaching in the distance were explosions of brilliant light so bright that they created shadows around the being from which they emanated. The colors vibrantly flashed against the glaze in her eye, yet she could not help but stare in awe at the cool and collected presence of Keiarra who channeled these powerful energies from deep within her soul to unleash them upon the enemy. Erudites were known for their innate skills in the arcane magics, however, lacked the physical prowess to stand up to a physical attack for more than a few moments. Within moments, the beast's fury would turn upon her once it recovered from the scathes and boils her fiery magics left behind as a souvenir to her assault.

Zharden and Mulidin struggled to keep the fury of this monster upon them with the spells that erupted upon the beast and into their own souls to save them. It was difficult to maintain their ground as their endurance began to fade and the beast still remained strong against their might. There was little Ariana could now do to prevent them from loosing it's attention as her head began to swell and pound with the loss of her magical energies. Headaches were the true-tale sign that any being with magical capacities had drained their resources into emptiness… meaning that her abilities to cast were now broken until her mind had a chance to settle. This, however, was of little importance to Ariana- she was more than willing to risk the pain of a migraine if it meant to cast just one last spell that could possibly save their lives.

"Drevian!" she screamed over the tops of their battle cries, "Blind it so they may move back!" He scowled to himself as he struggled to reach into the depths of his mind to remember a spell he had learned decades ago when he first set out on his quest as a templar. To blind an enemy was a simple task that required one to only summon a simple light just in far greater an amount that what one would to merely light his walking path. The words then came to him as clear as day and he clapped his hands together loudly to form the single sphere of light then ripped them apart to encase both his hands in the dreadful, bright light. The spell burned the eyes of the poor devil and gave Zharden and Mulidin a moment to back away from the threat to catch their much-needed breath. It was time now, and Ariana already began her enchantment of the earth.

The ground shook beneath the creature's hooves and rattled the roots of even the sturdiest of trees that surrounded them. Even Ariana's arms shook with strain as she brought them higher and higher with stressful motions as if she was lifting the bedrock upon which they all stood. She groaned in pain with the migraine in her head increasing in potency while her mana completely drained out from her auraplexes and into the ground as a shockwave that tumbled over the horses entire body- nearly burying it alive. The earthquake, being more powerful than expected, even knocked the feet out from beneath her companions- leaving her helpless to the beast's next full onslaught.

Their eyes met for an instant and she cried out loudly as she felt her ribs curve inward to pierce her lungs as the rest of her organs collapsed underneath the last magic touch. Horror overcame all their faces as they watched her fall limp from the sky right before the thorny hooves of the once again standing beast. It reared back, bucked, and trashed against those who attempted to recover her- yet none were able to reach her dying body after being kicked forcefully to the bases of distanced trees. Mulidin regained his senses and attempted to be quick back to his feet, but his lungs had collapsed and he could not find the strength to even lift himself from the ground. All he could to was whisper the melody to a magical tune that would send life back into Ariana's fading body so that she would be able to fend for herself.

Her tired eyes struggled to reopen in response to hearing Mulidin's sweet, sweet melody- but they bulged in horror as she witnessed the falling hooves right before her bruised and bloody face. There was nowhere to move and no way to turn- all she could do was stare at her inevitable death that closed in upon her.

Just as she felt the first prick of Equestrielle's thorny hooves, a brilliant white figure leapt out from the corner of her eye and pummeled the horse to the ground. _'By the grace of Tunare_ she thought, _what angel is this that has spared me?_ Truly, her savior was an angel, and as her sight refocused she found herself beneath the snowy belly of a horse that loomed over her to keep her safe. Her eyes began to wander upon hearing the distinct rustling of feathers that stung within her bleeding ears and found that the creature above her was no ordinary steed. This was a divine herald of the great mother of all- a Pegasus- the winged guardian horse that was long said to have been extinct within the realm of Norrath.

Off in the distance, Equestrielle did not respond to the Pegasus's threat but instead flinched its legs in pain while its once ear-shattering shrieks had diminished into nothing more than curdling gasps for air accented with the occasional whimper. As death silently crept from the shadows to claim it's next poor victim, the darkness that plagued the once beautiful creatures mind began to fade away along with its ebony coat. All eyes bore witness to the release of the pained unicorn, and could not help but feel remorse for the dying creature.

Beneath the Pegasus Ariana stirred- she coughed violently as she brought herself out from underneath her guardian angel and walked over to the being that nearly took her own life. With slow, cautious steps she closed in on it trying to be careful not to frighten its already fearful heart. Its big brown eyes followed her every move, right down to her hand holding her forehead in an attempt to soothe her aching head. Her gentle steps stopped just before it, and she knelt down to gently touch the deep, red wound they gave the creature before it recovered from its possession.

Behind her, the others huddled nearby each other-practically afraid to move- starring down the two mythical creatures before them in disbelief of their very own eyes. Mulidin, being the ever faithful ally that he was, came closer to Ariana's side as she neared their past enemy. Feeling his presence, she turned to him with sorrowful eyes and asked him quietly in thievic for him to coerce her mind with song and replenish her drained auras.

Hovering her hands over the still bleeding slash, Ariana shut her eyes tightly and began to meditate as Mulidin's voice swept quietly through her mind- soothing her headaches nearly instantly and igniting her auraplexes once again. With a flick of her fingers, chlorophyll from near by trees began to collect at her tips and seep into the unicorn's open wounds until her cells began to mend and a faint scar would be the only thing left upon it's body.

"What does she think she is doing?" Drevian snipped, " Is her mind so far gone that she cannot remember that that monster nearly took our lives?" The glance he received from Keiarra was a confused one with her lime colored eyes lighting up as she responded with a comment that made his draw nearly drop.

"Is your mind so far gone that you have forgotten that it was her own life that was nearly taken and not your own? You over-exaggerate far too much, Drevian… the battle in whole was a success- no one shall take any victims."

Ariana's eyes reopened and she could not help but smile when she felt the animals lungs began to rise and fall with much more depth than she felt just moments before. She turned round to show the others that the life was saved, and met again with the creature that saved her own. Her eyes were frozen, just as everyone else's, and she did not know whether to approach the creature or to maintain a safe distance to not frighten it off. There were nearly a thousand thoughts running through her head as she memorized every little detain from it's soft, glistening main to the perfect color of its broad wingspan. Unable to decipher them all, she just bowed slightly in respect as if the creature were like an elite noble of a foreign city.

The creature followed the same movement with its long face, and Ariana chuckled lightly knowing the pegusus was indeed a very intelligent creature and respected the deed that she just performed. She remained still with a small smile upon her face as she strode along passed her and tickled her nose with the tips of her long flowing mane. Why this creature was here now was something Ariana did not need to question, but curiosity peaked her interest as to why it would save her and just as quickly leave. It left without a trace into the darkness alongside the gimping unicorn- going places Ariana could only dream of… perhaps she would be going back to tell the mother of the elf that rejuvenated one of her fallen creatures. '_Just imagine…being within the presence of the one great mother….'_

"Are you alright?" Mulidin asked as his hands frantically toyed with Ariana's face to get a good look at the bruises her long fall had left behind. Despite her pain, she still smiled and grasped his frantic hands quickly to pull him back to the more important subject.

"Did that really just happen, Muli? Did we really just see two of natures greatest myths?" Her voice was filled with such excitement and wonderment that she could not hold back her laughter anymore. Her sore belly rippled as she chuckled so heartily and spun around in circles to release some of her cooped up adrenaline. Oh how she wanted to dance right then and now!! So many people would only hear stories of such fantastic creatures, but she- she had actually seen their greatness with her own two eyes!! Such an event never would of happened if she hadn't left Kelethin…. Kelethin? Her heart dropped suddenly as she remembered the charge she had been given, and that her and Mulidin's escape had been botched.

"Excuse me!" she heard Drevian's voice squawk. His steps towards them quickened with anger as he left his two true companions back behind to slowly follow in his footsteps. "I want you to know, that it is because of your ignorance that you've robbed us all of our much needed sleep for the day ahead!" Mulidin's eyes narrowed as Drevian's pointy nose came up and touched the bridge of Mulidin's own, such an approach could only be taken as an insult, yet Mulidin said nothing… taunting this man would gain him nothing. No matter what, he would not leave Ariana's side. Ariana was quick to shove between the two and take matter into her own hands, and when that happens, things are quick to get messy.

"And you, De'Lerick? If I had not rooted you to my side, where would you have run off to, eh? Would you have left us to die? Huh!" She began to scream as she shoved him further and further back. There were unspoken stories between their feuding that happened decades ago that were too great to just forgive and forget. Soon, the frustrated shoving turned to all out punching and smacking between the two of them that could not be stopped until a blast of force sent Ariana reeling back into a tangle of roots and Drevian into another so they were far from each others grips.

"Enough of this foolishness," Keiarra scolded, "I do not know what fuels such anger, but as long as we travel along side each other I will not stand for it!"

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Drevian turned his glare back to Mulidin who stood with sword drawn before his companion. "Make your way home, Ayr' Dal," he spat "There is no want for you here."

"No," Ariana responded in a deep drone, "Either he stays or I leave with him."

"There is no need!!!!"

"Come now Pointy Ears…. you saw the skill of 'is blade, I could use a 'lil company in the 'eat of the bat'le." Zharden bargained on behalf of the two newer members of the party. It was true, Mulidin- even thought unarmored and ill equipped ravaged the beast they fought against and aided the party greatly. Yet Drevian hated the thought of the two of them being together amongst them- he was a charmer and she a tyrant on her own grounds and they would be an unbreakable duo to argue against as they always were.

"He stays…. or I leave" she growled again. He looked down as her legs tensed and strained beneath the might of the vines as if she were still attempting to launch out to attack him. Their eyes locked on each other's, and neither blinked for an extensive period of time as they tried to break the other down. He hated knowing that he needed her talents, and she hated the idea of following under his rule…. now Mulidin became the compromise that meant the making or the breaking point of each elf.


End file.
